A Rogue's Revenge
by Jenny11
Summary: Must read Stealing Rogue and Beast in Rogue first. Kroker wants his revenge on Rogue and Wolverine. What ever happened to Sabretooth? And what does a certain red-eyed Cajun thief have against Wolverine? by Jenny and Kazi FINISHED! please review!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: X-MEN AND ALL RELATED CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF MARVEL.

The wind was cool as it rustled through the trees around the small farmhouse. There weren't many areas like this in New York. The expanse of green grass and brown fields stretched out around the tall silos of the farm. It was quiet and peaceful. Perfect for a man trying to rebuild his life . . . among other things.

Deep in the basement of the farmhouse, Dr. Kroker was stone-faced as he worked to repair the large robotic arm on the table in front of him. The rest of its three-story body was tucked safely away in the silo, waiting to be refitted with its new arm. It was only a prototype, but for now it was all he could afford. Every little bit counted.

It had been a miracle that Kroker had been able to retrieve the arm at all, after it had been left at the Mutant Registration Center. Luckily, the guards had scattered after the attack by the X-Men and they still hadn't regrouped by the next day when Kroker's men returned for the part. Dr. Kroker sighed. That night had been more trouble than he'd anticipated.

His only goal in the first place was to give his Sentinel a practice run. It was a simple information gathering procedure aimed at retrieving files from the Mutant Registration Center's storage facility. Kroker had hoped to find files on the two mutants he blamed for his ruin. The two mutants who had been caught on tape breaking into his laboratories the night before the disaster that had ended his career. The woman with the white streak in her hair and the man with the metal claws. Kroker gritted his teeth. Rogue and Wolverine.

Even though the files had been destroyed before Kroker could get to them, it was irrelevant. His prototype Sentinel's memory disc was unharmed and he had clear footage of the X-Men who had attacked. Among them had been his two enemies. Now he had their names and he was ready to track them down.

Kroker's mouth stretched into an angry line as his mind replayed his downfall. After his precious laboratory subjects had been released, Pharm-Tech had been exposed for its experiments performed on mutants. By all rights, he knew the government should have overlooked it, most people hated mutants and certainly wouldn't care if they were used in Kroker's research. Unfortunately, the timing had been terrible. With Professor Xavier there, the lead voice in the fight for mutant rights, the press had gone wild. There was no way the government could ignore it. And so they had shut him down.

An electric blue light cast an eerie glow on Kroker's face as he worked silently to rebuild his Sentinel. Rogue and Wolverine had cleverly managed to avoid being taped by most of the laboratory's security cameras, but they had obviously not know about the mini-spy cam in the corner of the hall. He knew from that one hidden security camera that the mutants know as Rogue and Wolverine were responsible for everything. It had taken him weeks to discover their names to put with their faces, but he still had a few connections to call upon. He grunted as another wire was repaired. They would pay for what they had cost him. They would both pay.

Kroker's thoughts were abruptly cut off as the phone rang, jarring him out of his mental rambling. Putting his tools down, he walked over to the phone and raised the receiver to his ear. 

"Yes?"

"I hear you want to talk to LeBeau."

Kroker froze momentarily. The voice on the other end of the line was undeniably Cajun, the accent as thick as gumbo. Finally, he thought.

"Is this Remy LeBeau?" he asked steadily.

There was a moment's silence on the other end.

"I hear you want to talk to LeBeau," it repeated.

Kroker rolled his eyes. He had dealt with people from the other side of the law before, but he never ceased to be irritated at their sometimes overdone secrecy.

"Yes," he said finally. 

"Why?" the voice asked.

"It seems that certain funds, which I feel should be available to me, are in the wrong account," Kroker said in a light voice. "I would switch them myself, but I seem to have locked my computer in someone else's house. This particular account can only be reached from that particular computer."

The other end of the line seemed to consider this for a minute.

"And what would my motivation be for helping you out wit your . . . situation?" the voice asked casually.

"Five hundred thousand dollars," Kroker responded.

The voice snorted. 

"Five hundred thousand don' exactly send LeBeau runnin'."

Kroker smiled. He had expected that response.

"Yes, but I suspect the satisfaction will more than make up for the difference."

"Satisfaction?" The voice sounded amused.

"Why yes," Kroker said, feigning surprise. "I would think Mr. LeBeau would be most satisfied to help me in my endeavors against . . . Wolverine." There was a hiss of breath on the other end of the line and Kroker continued. "I seem to recall an incident in London years ago involving a string of murders. One of the victims was a young lady by the name of—"

"Alexandra Davies," whispered the voice.

Kroker's smile widened. He had him now.

"I will be home all day tomorrow," he said. "I trust you will be able to find me."

There was no answer. Just a click and then silence. Dr. Kroker hung up the phone. Whistling he went back to his work to wait.

***

"Ah can't believe you let me sleep so late! Ah told the Professor Ah would be in his office by ten o' clock!"

Wolverine grinned as he watched a frantic Rogue run around his room. She was desperately searching for a clean outfit amongst the piles on his floor and every time she bent down he caught a glimpse of her breasts under the flannel. He propped his head up on his elbow as he relaxed in the bed. This was heaven.

It had been weeks since Rogue started counseling with Xavier and it seemed like she got a little better every day, smiling a little more and crying a little less. Her nightmares were few and far between and Sabretooth had only taken over once since the first time. And even that hadn't been so bad. 

Wolverine furrowed his eyebrows in thought. That had been an interesting night, waking up to find a feral Rogue straddling his waist, one hand raised up as if to strike him. He'd had to wrestle her down and hold her there until Jean and Cyclops came rushing into the room. Jean had hit Rogue with a blow to her mind and suddenly Sabretooth was gone and Rogue was back in control. Jean and Cyclops had left then, Jean with what Wolverine could only describe as a horny look in his direction as she tried to pretend she didn't notice his state of undress. He shook his head. Not to long ago, he may have taken advantage of her obvious desire for him. 

Not now though. Now, for the first time in his life he found himself content with one woman. Content to lie in bed beside Rogue, in a pair of sweatpants and her in underwear and one of his flannels. She said it made her sleep better to be surrounded by him. He liked it. 

Even though they hadn't had sex yet, Wolverine felt he'd been more intimate with Rogue in the past few weeks than he'd ever been with any other woman in his life. Well, at least the fifteen years he could remember. Still, as he watched her grasping at shirts and pants with the sunlight streaming through the window and lighting her white streaks, he couldn't imagine being any closer to a woman than he was with Rogue. 

On a whim, he eased his body up off the bed and slid his jogging pant clad legs over the side. He watched carefully as Rogue lost herself in concentration digging through a particularly large pile of clothes. He slowly rose out of the bed and kneeled on the carpet. Keeping low to the floor, he sneaked up behind the unsuspecting Rogue.

At the last second Rogue's nose twitched and her head shot up as she started to turn, but it was too late. Wolverine tackled her, knocking her on to her back. Rogue grunted as she hit the floor. Wolverine caught himself with an arm on either side of her, to avoid crushing her and grinned down at her.

"Gotcha."

Rogue a deep breath and glared up at him.

"Ah'm gonna hurt you," she said in a low voice.

Wolverine couldn't stop grinning.

"Sounds fun to me," he teased.

Rogue's eyes narrowed. He was way too cocky for his own good. Reaching up quickly she grasped his broad shoulders and pulled him down to her. Heat raced through her as his half naked body pressed down on hers. Wolverine made a small sound of surprise as she lifted her face to his, then a groan of pleasure as her mouth opened below his and he slid his tongue in to take advantage of the invitation. His adrenaline burned through his system as he plundered her mouth.

Rogue's breathing grew heavy as her hands slid up making fists in his hair and she held his mouth to hers. He was demanding and she responded to his kiss with a fire of her own, matching him in intensity. She arched her body up seductively and moaned, knowing it would drive him crazy. She was right and Wolverine growled deep in his throat as he shifted his weight to one arm, freeing his other to roam roughly up and down her side. As his fingers brushed against the hem of the flannel, Rogue inhaled sharply. Tantalizingly, his hand moved over her flesh without straying under the shirt, a few inches of which lie between his hot caress and the wisp of panties she wore underneath. A part of her wanted to tell him not to stop, to slide his hand underneath her clothing. She wanted to feel his touch everywhere, unrestrained by clothing of any kind. Still, she had an appointment, and he had to pay for scaring her.

Suddenly, Wolverine ground his hips down on hers and Rogue could feel his erection hard against her thigh. She cried out softly into his mouth as an answering fire spread between her legs. Wolverine sensed her reaction and broke the kiss. Raising his head slightly to look down at her, he met her eyes. There was a dark passion reflected deep in his gaze as he seemed to be struggling with his own desire.

"Rogue," he said hoarsely. His hand rose up her side, maddeningly close to her breast. Rogue involuntarily squirmed to the side, trying to force his hand closer to where she desperately wanted it to be. Wolverine noticed and felt himself harden further. "Shit," he swore. "Darlin' you don't know what you're doin' to me."

Rogue didn't answer. Instead she jerked his mouth back down to hers and took one of her hands out of his hair. Reaching down, she put his hand on her breast. Wolverine groaned loudly into the kiss and squeezed her breast in his hand. His thumb rubbed harshly over her nipple through the flannel before moving downwards. Rogue made a sound of disappointment as his hand left her breast, but soon turned to a moan of pleasure when his hand slid under the flannel.

The feel of his callused hand on her sensitive flesh made her ache with the need to get closer. Her hands slid over the broad expanse of his bare chest, the hair on his chest surprising soft under her touch. Then her hands slid over his shoulders to his back. Wolverine broke the kiss, dragging his mouth across her cheek to her neck. Rogue gasped as his mouth sucked at the sensitive skin. Her nails dug into his back and the slight pain seemed to excite Wolverine further. His chest rumbled in a deep growl as he trailed his mouth down Rogue's neck, drawing his tongue over the slight outline of her collarbone. Rogue moved her hands up to clutch his hair again, holding his head to her. She was vaguely aware of breathless words of encouragement streaming from her mouth as his hands slid lower, brushing her stomach. Waves of sensation rolled over her and her eyes were closed. 

Suddenly, Rogue went still. Her sensitive hearing could make out a crowd of voices heading towards them. It sounded like a group of students.

"Wolverine," she said breathlessly.

Wolverine raised his mouth just enough to speak around her skin.

"Just kids." Then his mouth was back and Rogue had to take a deep breath before she could push him back. Wolverine looked up at her expectantly.

"Wolvie, they're comin' this way."

Wolverine was about to tell her, in no uncertain terms, that he didn't give a good goddamn whether they were coming this way, but then he stopped. Despite all the making out he and Rogue had done in their time here he'd never gone farther than touching her above her clothes. They'd already past that today, and he worried now that there might be a reason Rogue was concerned with the inconsequential arrival of people outside their room. It was possible she and Xavier hadn't reached a point in the therapy where Rogue could enjoy too much physical intimacy without flashing back to what Sabretooth had done to her. He cursed himself for being so insensitive. If there was one thing he didn't want to do, it was make Rogue relapse by pushing her too far, too fast. And here he was doing all of this when she was supposed to be in a therapy session.

Determinedly he calmed his raging hormones. Forcing himself to nod, he pulled away, feeling Rogue's body arch back towards him as he slid his hand out from under her shirt. She wanted him, he was sure of it. 

Rogue tried to ignore the voice in her head that cried out as Wolverine took his hand away and sat up. Stifling her disappointment, she took a calming breath and stood up. Grabbing an outfit from the floor, she went into the bathroom to get dressed. 

When she came out Wolverine was waiting for the shower. She smiled slightly and left. For the first time since she'd met him, Rogue felt uncomfortable. Part of her wanted to pick up where they'd left off, but part of her was afraid of that very thought. 

Her head was still spinning with this line of conflicting thoughts when she opened the door to Xavier's office. She could still feel Wolverine's heated caresses and the thought of what might have happened if those kids hadn't come upstairs made her knees weak. If only she hadn't felt that slight touch of fear that seemed to chill her to the bone, that nervousness that had made her push him away.

Rogue tried to steady herself as she sat down and smiled apologetically at the Professor. He smiled back as he listened to whomever was on the telephone and signaled that he would only be a minute longer. Rogue nodded that she understood and sat quietly to wait. In her mind, she tried to put her finger on what is was that had frightened her in what should have been the safe circle of Wolverine's arms.

Xavier interrupted her thoughts as he said goodbye and hung up the phone. He turned to Rogue with his usual pleasant smile. Suddenly, Rogue wondered if she'd been projecting her thoughts loud enough for Xavier to pick up on them. She blushed at the possibility, then cursed herself as she realized blushing wasn't helping matters.

Xavier seemed to notice she was flustered and was kind enough to pretend he didn't notice.

"Rogue, I'm glad you made it. I'm sorry I was on the phone when you arrived, I had some business to discuss with a government friend of mine."

"That's all right, Professor. It's mah fault for being so late anyway," Rogue assured him.

Xavier smiled. "Is there anything specific you would like to discuss today?"

Rogue forced herself not to blush again. "Not really."

"Well," Xavier said thoughtfully. "We've already spent time discussing your powers, and you seem to have dealt very well with Sabretooth's presence in your mind." He looked at her for confirmation and Rogue nodded. She had finally managed to face Sabretooth in her mind, trapping him herself instead of allowing Wolverine to do it. It hadn't been easy, and she and Professor Xavier had talked about it for hours before and after, but she'd done it and it had been one of the greatest senses of accomplishment and empowerment she'd ever experienced. Now Xavier was visibly composing himself and Rogue held her breath. She'd been seeing him for therapy long enough to know that that look meant he was about to raise a sensitive topic.

"Rogue," he began carefully. "It is not unusual for victims of rape to have difficulties when it comes to sexual or romantic relationships." Rogue flinched slightly when he said the word rape. It was such an ugly word. Xavier continued. "Now, I do not presume to know anything about the relationship between you and Wolverine. However, I want you to be aware that it is possible you may experience feelings of discomfort or even fear in sexual situations and it is important that you realize that these feelings are not your fault."

Rogue looked down at the floor. It was as though the Professor was reading her mind. She narrowed her eyes and looked up at him suspiciously.

"It does not take a telepath to see that you and Wolverine have been growing closer, Rogue," the Professor said wryly. "Issues are bound to arise."

Rogue nodded finally. "Ah know, Professor." She sighed. "Professor, Ah want you to know that Ah respect you and Ah'm very grateful for all the help you've given me since Ah've been here. Ah'm just not comfortable talking to you about mah sex life."

Xavier smiled in understanding. "And I want you to know that that is perfectly all right. Still, I think it would behoove you to talk this through with someone, whomever you feel comfortable with. If you would like, I'm sure Storm or Jean would be more than willing."

Rogue shook her head, her eyes staring off into space. 

"That's all right, Professor." She took a deep breath. "Ah think a know someone."

***

Wolverine roared as he launched himself at Sabretooth, deadly claws slicing through the other man's torso. Sabretooth snarled in pain, but didn't fall. Instead, he brought one of his massive hand down towards Wolverine. He dodged the blow and pulled his claws out of their sheath in Sabretooth's chest. Wolverine's eyes were wild with the light of battle, his teeth gritted in determination. There was nothing human in his fury as he doubled his attack. In a blur of motion, Wolverine struck out again and again, finally severing the head off of his hulking opponent. As Sabretooth's head hit the floor, the program ended and the hologram faded away. Wolverine breathed heavy as he stared at the robot that had looked like Sabretooth seconds before. For several minutes, Wolverine watched it, trying the whole time to calm down enough to leave the Danger Room. It was several minutes before he came back to himself, feeling the beast inside himself abate, leaving the rational man in charge again. 

As Wolverine left the Danger Room he shrugged off the nagging thought that it was taking him longer and longer to fight back from his feral state. Ever since Rogue had begun therapy with Xavier, Wolverine had been going through some therapy of his own. While Rogue talked to Xavier, Wolverine took out his aggressions in the Danger Room. Sabretooth was his target, sometimes in the background of a bar cage and sometimes against the background of Wolverine's own cabin, where Sabretooth had committed the atrocity that drove Wolverine to punish him for every session. 

Each session he seemed to recede further and further into his animalistic nature and Wolverine knew that if he wasn't careful, he may not make it back. Still, he felt alive during those sessions. If he were to be completely honest with himself, it also helped him to maintain an air of manliness, amidst all the lovey dovey emotion he seemed to be feeling towards Rogue lately.

Speaking of whom, she should be out of her session with Xavier by now. Wolverine wandered around the mansion looking for her, but she was no where to be found. Finally, Wolverine went up to the room they seemed to share. There, on the stand beside the bed, was a note. Intrigued, Wolverine picked up the note and began to read. Rogue's handwriting flowed across the small sheet of paper and Wolverine raised his eyebrows at what she had to say. 

__

Wolverine,

Sometimes a girl just needs her mama. Back tonight.

Rogue

Wolverine grinned. Yeah, but who else needed their mama for extra ammunition?

***

"It's good to see you again, daughter."

Rogue smiled as Mystique nudged some blueprints of government installations out of the way to make room for the tea tray. She poured a cup of tea for Rogue, herself, and Mastermind and passed them around before taking a seat beside Rogue on the couch. Neither she nor Mastermind had said anything about her eyes yet, but Rogue knew they had both noticed and were simply waiting for her to explain.

"I agree, Rogue," Mastermind spoke up. "You know your mother and I miss you terribly."

"Ah know, Ah'm sorry Ah don't call often. It's just," Rogue took a deep breath. "So much has happened since Ah left."

As carefully and quickly as she could, Rogue told her mother and Mastermind about Sabretooth. An hour later, Mystique had run out of expletives and threats and was calming herself down amidst the wreck of broken glass that had once been a tea set. Mastermind remained calm, letting her lover vent her anger and frustration, and all the while trying to show a brave front to Rogue.

"Raven, I'm sure Rogue has a reason for being here," Mastermind said quietly.

Mystique was still visibly upset, but she sat back down on the couch. She took a deep calming breath and placed her hand on Rogue's knee.

"I apologize for my outburst, Rogue. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Her voice broke suddenly and Rogue reached out to cup Mystique's cheek in her bare palm. Both of the other women froze and stared in amazement at Rogue's skin against Mystique's.

"Rogue," Mastermind said in awe.

Mystique seemed in a trance as she raised her own bare hand and laid it on top of Rogue's.

"How?" she breathed.

"Wolverine helped me, Mama. He encouraged me to practice."

"I'll be he did," Mystique ground out. She was getting angry again and Mastermind stepped in.

"Raven, please." She turned to Rogue. "I had a chance to meet Wolverine some years ago in London. I admit at first I had my doubts, but I can say now that I have every confidence in Logan's honorability." In her mind Mastermind could still hear Wolverine's words when he spoke to her in the cage at Pharm-Tech. _"You owe me for London."_

"Rogue, please. You come to me now, weeks after your ordeal. Obviously, the Professor is helping you to deal with that and Wolverine has helped you to control your powers, I don't understand why you've come to me."

Rogue winced at the pain in Mystique's voice. It was true, she hadn't come to her mother to learn control over her powers, or for help dealing with her rape. She had just allowed Professor Xavier, a man Mystique considered her enemy, to counsel her through it all. She sighed. Sliding to her knees in front of Mystique, Rogue put her head in her lap.

"Mama, Ah never thought Ah'd be able to touch someone. Now all of a sudden, it's possible and Ah'm scared. We never talked about that stuff and now the only experience Ah have . . ."

Mystique made eye contact with Mastermind over Rogue's head. She brushed Rogue's hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Daughter, I can only imagine how you must feel. You're a grown woman, and I know you've seen the memories of enough people to know the basics of sex." She thought about it for a moment. "Of course, it goes without say that you will use protection. God only knows, Wolverine's been around—" She stopped as mastermind shook her head slightly. Mystique realized this may not be the time to bring up Wolverine's conquests.

"Rogue," Mastermind joined in. "How far have you and Wolverine gone, physically?"

Rogue flushed slightly. "Not very far. We kiss a lot and he's . . . touched me."

Mastermind smiled reassuringly. It was obvious this was embarrassing and hard for Rogue to talk about.

"Above or below the waist?" Mystique asked gently.

"Just above."

"All right," Mystique said. "Now, how did you feel the first time he touched you?"

Rogue lifted her head and moved to sit between Mastermind and Mystique.

"Excited. It felt good and it was something Ah'd never done—never thought Ah'd would. But then, all of a sudden Ah felt real nervous."

"Why did you feel nervous?" probed Mastermind.

Rogue thought about it.

"Ah guess," she said slowly. "Ah was afraid Ah'd have no control. When Sabretooth . . . it all happened so fast. Ah remember pain and fear, Ah had no control. Ah couldn't make him stop, Ah couldn't say what would happen and what wouldn't. It was intense and Ah felt like Ah lost mahself."

"Are you afraid wolverine will just have sex with you, and you won't have any say in what happens?" Mystique asked carefully.

"Well, why not? Ah've never done it before, how could Ah have any say in what we do? Ah wouldn't know where to start!"

"Rogue, listen to me. If you don't tell him what you want, you won't enjoy it so you may as well stay celibate." Mastermind started to interrupt her, to say Mystique was just worried, but Mystique plunged on. "Rogue, you have his memories, and the memories of who knows how many others. You have all the firsthand knowledge you need, and what you don't have you can get. Don't ever let anyone make you feel inferior, especially not when it comes to sex. Sex is give and take and if Wolverine gives a damn about you, which he obviously does, he'll respect that."

Mastermind and Rogue both looked at Mystique in pleasant surprise. The blue-skinned terrorist gave Rogue a hug and then sat back.

"So, is anyone hungry?"


	2. Chapter 2

Gambit's face was grim as he arrived at the farmhouse. He'd parked his bike a ways back in the woods, preferring not to give Kroker any warning. In Gambit's line of work you didn't just walk up to the front door. Especially when the person you were coming to see about a job had taken the time and trouble to dig up information on your personal life. Carefully, he crept across the lawn like a shadow. Extending his kinetic sense, Gambit sensed no movement in the main part of the house. Creeping around the corner, he spotted a light coming out of a small basement window. Looking through the dirty glass, Gambit could make out the figure of an older man, working intently on something in front of him. The man was lost in concentration and didn't notice the stealthy figure watching him from the window. Gambit was silent as he moved to another higher window. In seconds he was inside, making his way down to the basement. It was almost too easy to sneak up on who he assumed was his employer.

"Gambit hope he didn't keep you waitin'," he said casually.

Kroker jumped like he'd been shocked and spun around. Gambit raised an eyebrow as he noticed the mans' arm automatically shoot out to cover what was lying on the table. He relaxed when he saw Gambit. 

"Mr. LeBeau, how nice of you to come."

"You tell me where dis computer is and what account you want transferred where. Den you tell me what you know about de Wolverine," Gambit said abruptly. 

He'd slipped on a pair of sunglasses before he entered the basement. His red on black eyes didn't miss the large robotic arm on the table behind Kroker and Gambit was glad he'd thought to put them on as he recognized the robotic part from the news. It was from the large robot that had been at the Mutant Registration Center. Gambit wasn't sure what it was doing here, but for now he figured it was best if Kroker didn't know he was a mutant.

Kroker nodded briskly. "Very well. Go to 5288 Silverdale Drive. The computer is on the second floor in the study, third room on the right when you go up the main staircase. The account is number 620919. Transfer all the funds in that account to account number 056521."

Gambit raised an eyebrow at the details Kroker was spouting.

"Seems to dis Cajun dat you know a little more dan you should 'bout dis account. How you know so much, and what make you 'tink dey not gon notice a whole account bein' transferred?"

"If you must know, my son dated the man's daughter, a blond bimbo named Jeanette. Originally, he was to get the money from me through a fake kidnapping he and Jeanette had set up. Unfortunately, that plan fell through and my son was forced to do some actual work getting me this information."

"Den why don' your son do de work?" Gambit asked in amusement. Rich people were morons.

Kroker rolled his eyes. "Because he is incompetent and he decided to follow his penis to Mexico after some whore."

Gambit chuckled. "Ah. In dat case, Gambit return before morning."

Making his way out of the farmhouse, Gambit was careful to make sure Kroker didn't have him followed back to his bike. As the Prince of Thieves, Gambit knew there was no honor in this business.

It didn't take him long to get to his destination. After that, it was only a short matter of time before Gambit was sitting at the computer, his fingers flying over the keyboard. As he transferred Kroker's desired assets, Gambit's mind raced in anticipation of the information Kroker had promised him. Finally, he was going to get his revenge. Gambit gritted his teeth as he remembered Alexandra's funeral. She had been an old and dear friend, killed in her prime at her London home. She had been one is a series of killings, all suspected to have been committed by a crazed serial killer. When Gambit had gone to London, every lead had led him to Wolverine. Then suddenly the trail had gone cold. He'd never found Wolverine again. 

As Gambit finished his task and made a graceful exit, his adrenaline began to flow. In less than an hour he would have the information he needed to get his revenge.

*          *          *

Rogue groaned and rolled over. She was freezing. Groggily, she lifted her head and glared over at Wolverine. Just as she'd expected, he had managed to wrap the covers around his body once again, pulling her own half off of her. Growling, Rogue grabbed the edge of the covers and yanked as hard as she could. Her enhanced strength was sufficient enough to send Wolverine's body spinning off the edge of the bed. Rogue snuggled down into her newly reclaimed comforter, ignoring the sound of Wolverine hitting the floor. 

From inside her soft cocoon, Rogue watched as Wolverine's arm swung back up onto the bed. She stared idly at his knuckles wondering if he would release his claws. A few seconds later, his head popped up and Rogue found herself staring into his murderous gaze. She waited for him to say something, but he was silent as he slowly crawled back onto the bed, never taking his eyes off her. Rogue's heart began to beat a little faster.

"You hogged all the covers, Ah'm not a bit sorry!" she protested indignantly.

Wolverine kept moving, reaching out to take a hold of the edges of the blanket on either side of Rogue and looming over her. Suddenly, he ripped the blanket out from under her and threw it to the side. As he stared down at her, Rogue did the only thing she could think of. Grabbing a pillow, she heaved it up and into Wolverine's head. 

The pillow hit its target with a muffled thump and the fight was on. Rogue squealed and scurried out from under Wolverine's shadow. Getting to a safer point on the bed she turned in time to see Wolverine lunge at her. Dodging out of the way, Rogue grabbed for another pillow and swung it around towards Wolverine. He blocked her shot and then grabbed the pillow, tugging it hard. Rogue was still holding on tightly and his violent action jerked her into his chest. Immediately his arm swung around her back and she was trapped against his body. Breathing heavy, Rogue felt her body grow warmer as she became very conscious of the fact that she was only wearing her usual shirt and panties. Wolverine's jogging pants weren't leaving much to her imagination and Rogue was very aware of his reaction to their proximity. 

"Wolverine," she breathed.

Wolverine's eyes darkened and suddenly their mouths were fusing together in a searing kiss. Rogue moaned and treaded her fingers through his hair, trying to pull him closer still. His hand at her back began to move up and down, encouraging her body to mold itself to him completely. Heat from his roaming hand burned through her shirt and suddenly the shirt was too constricting. Rogue's hands slid out of Wolverine hair and groped at the buttons on her flannel, but she was shaking too bad to make her fingers work properly. With a tiny growl of frustration, Rogue ripped the shirt open, sending the offensive buttons shooting off to the sides before throwing the shirt off the side of the bed. Wolverine made a deep sound of appreciation as Rogue's hands moved back to their place in his hair and he found himself with a clear path to her breasts. Raising her arms pushed her breasts tantalizingly high and Wolverine ducked his head to take one into his mouth. Rogue gasped as the sensation of his hot tongue swirling in circles around her sensitive nipple before teasing it lightly with his teeth. 

Her head spun as Wolverine finally released her breast to give the same treatment to the other one. She whimpered and instinctively ground down on the growing erection she could feel pressing against her from under his sweatpants. The friction of her movements tore a groan from Wolverine and Rogue felt him lift her slightly and push her backwards. They toppled over, never breaking contact, until Rogue felt her back hit the bed. Wolverine lowered himself onto one arm to avoid putting his full weight on her as he stretched out next to her. When he finally dragged his mouth up to her neck, he was breathing hard.

"Rogue," he said hoarsely. 

Rogue made a small sound of disappointment when his mouth left her skin. She looked up at him, amber eyes hazy with desire.

"You . . . all right?" Wolverine asked. The strain of holding back was evident in his voice and Rogue smiled. Remembering what Mystique had told her about telling him what she wanted, she reached over and took his free hand in hers. Slowly she lowered it down to where her panties were already soaked. Wolverine groaned, ducking his head down to take hers in another searing kiss. His fingers stroked her lightly through her panties for a few minutes, drawing little sounds of pleasure from her. The Rogue heard the metallic sound of a single claw extending. She held her breath as the warm metal slid up her thigh to her panty line. Cutting first one side and then the other, Wolverine ripped her panties off her, throwing them to the side. Rogue turned her head to the side to speak softly into his ear.

"You didn't have to destroy them," she whispered.

"You ripped the buttons off my shirt," Wolverine responded against her skin.

Then all conversation stopped as Wolverine slid a finger inside her. Rogue's hips lifted off the bed, as she strained to push Wolverine's finger farther inside her. He chuckled at her impatient reaction.

"Easy, baby," he whispered. "Shhh . . ." Still, moving inside her with one finger, he slid another one in. 

Rogue whimpered as her body began to ache with need. As she felt herself getting out of control, she gritted her teeth together and pulled her body up, away from Wolverine's pleasuring fingers. Wolverine immediately began to pull away, interpreting her movement as a sign of doubt, but Rogue grabbed his shoulders and pushed him over, rolling until she was on top of him. Lowering her head to his neck, she laved the area with her tongue before biting down slightly. Wolverine hummed slightly in pleasant confusion and Rogue smiled at the encouragement. She bit harder, nearly drawing blood and then soothing the spot with her tongue and Wolverine growled his approval. Moving her mouth down his chest, she trailed a path of hot kisses to each flat male nipple, taking a moment to lick and bite each one. As her head moved farther down, her hands reached to push his sweatpants down his legs and Wolverine obliged her by kicking them off the rest of the way. She smiled against the flesh of his toned stomach before moved her lips to his straining erection. Wolverine sucked in his breath as her mouth closed around him. He groaned as she sucked and licked him into a frenzy. Her hand slid up and down in the same rhythm as her mouth.

Suddenly a sense of deja vu came over Wolverine as he remembered that day in Rogue's mind. Looking down at her and feeling the erotic sensations sweeping over him, Wolverine felt his body tighten in final warning. 

"Darlin'," he groaned. 

Rogue ignored him and increased her efforts. With a growl Wolverine felt himself go over the edge. Rogue continued her ministrations until his body shuddered for the last time. Pulling back, she looked at him wickedly.

Wolverine snarled at her smug expression and grabbed her by her upper arms, flipping them over so he was on top. His eyes shone with desire and Wolverine kept his eyes on hers as he slowly slid his way down her body. Rogue gasped when his mouth found her sex. She felt him smile against her and then her concentration broke. Her head spun as delicious sensations wracked her body under Wolverine's experienced tongue. Rogue lost track of time, until in one explosive moment, she felt a surge of electricity throughout her body as her orgasm hit. Wolverine's mouth continued to torment her until the last wave of pleasure ebbed.

As her body went limp, Wolverine gave her one last lick before sliding back up her body and wrapping his arms around her. He maneuvered her so she was cradled against his body. Rogue took a wavering breath and sighed.

"Oh. Mah. God."

*          *         *

The next morning, Jean hurried down the hall to Wolverine's room. She had to be quick if she wanted to be on time meeting Scott for their walk. Jean spotted Wolverine's door and picked up her pace. She just wanted to check on him and Rogue to make sure everything was all right to soothe her conscience. Last night she had heard some commotion from Wolverine's room, but no one had called out mentally for help and she hadn't responded. Now she wanted to make sure everything was as it should be. She squashed the voice in her head that pointed out that she could have easily just done a simple mind probe to check on them. Specifically, it was squashed by another voice that hoped for another glimpse of Wolverine's body.

It was that last thought that drove Jean to open the door without knocking. Thus it would be fair to say that what happened next was entirely Jean's fault. Just as Jean swung the door open, Wolverine and Rogue both woke up. Immediately, their enhanced senses registered an intruder and instinct took over. Wolverine's claws shot out as he sat up just missing Rogue, as her skin flared to life. Unfortunately, Wolverine's bare skin was still in contact with Rogue's naked body. His body twitched as the transfer opened and he fell back onto the bed, unconscious. Rogue's eyes widened as Wolverine's memories and strengths rushed into her and she quickly stopped the pull. Jean, who had froze in the doorway at the sight of Rogue and Wolverine's naked bodies entwined around one another, was jolted into action. Calling out telepathically for Cyclops, she rushed over to the bed where Rogue was already cradling Wolverine.

"Rogue, please get back, we've got to get him down to the Med Lab."

"No."

Jean looked up in shock as Rogue leaned over to keep her from touching Wolverine.

"Rogue, he's hurt and he needs medical attention!"

Rogue's voice was steady as she raised her eyes to meet Jean's.

"It'll wear off soon, it won't hurt him."

Jean's face was grim. "Rogue—"

"Just leave, Jean. Ah don't know what you were doing here in the first place, but you can leave now. Ah've been through this before and Ah know he'll be fine as soon as it wears off and Ah'm bettin' he'd rather wake up here with me than down in the goddamned Med Bay with you."

Jean's jaw dropped. She wanted to say something, but it was clear that Rogue was prepared to physically prevent her from moving Wolverine. Briefly, Jean considered hitting Rogue's mind with a bolt of telepathy, but Rogue seemed to guess what she was thinking.

"You'd rather deal with Sabretooth?"

Jean frowned and backed away. Rogue stilled and seemed to be listening to something only she could hear.

"Cyclops is on his way up," she said suddenly. "Would you be so kind as to meet him in the hallway. Ah'm just not dressed for company."

Jean's face flushed as she was suddenly aware of Rogue's nude state. Straightening up, she walked quickly out of the room, closing the door behind her before rushing to meet Cyclops.

Rogue sighed and looked down at the unconscious Wolverine.

"Guess Ah'd better get started on that steak."

*          *          *

From the shadows of a nearby building, a silent figure watched as the two X-Men walked down the sidewalk across the street.  The sun shone down on the redhead, making her hair look like a halo of fire.  She was a passionate woman with expressive green eyes, gesturing empathetically, caught up in what was no doubt a wild story.  Her companion, a younger looking man with a red visor, stared sullenly down at the sidewalk.  He didn't seem to be enjoying the conversation.

Gambit smiled grimly.  Turning his attention a short distance ahead of them, his keen red on black eyes spotted a man standing with his face buried behind a newspaper.  His slouch was overly casual as he held the paper with headlines screaming out about the mutant menace, the X-Men pictured dead center.  As if he felt Gambit's eyes on him, the man looked up from behind his newspaper to where Gambit was hidden.  Even with the bright sun shining, the thief blended in with the shadowy alley.  Gambit nodded slightly, allowing his eyes to glow for the man to see.  He nodded back and, shaking the paper, he turned abruptly, purposefully running right into the two X-Men.  The one in the red visor immediately apologized, but the other man dropped the newspaper and started yelling angrily.  Gambit smiled.  Showtime.

*          *          *

            "Scott, I'm serious.  She's too reckless.  Wolverine could be seriously injured and she won't let me help him!" Jean protested adamantly.

            "Jean," Scott said tiredly.  "Rogue has known Wolverine longer than we have.  If she says this has happened before and is confident he is all right, I don't see that it's our place to challenge her.  In fact—" suddenly he was cut off as a man standing on the sidewalk turned and ran into him.

            "Excuse me," Scott said in surprise.  

            "Watch where you're going, asshole," the man snarled.  

            Cyclops rolled his eyes behind his visor and moved to step around the man. 

            "Hey, wait a minute," the man said suddenly, grabbing Scott's arm and blocking their departure.  "You're those muties ain't ya?"

            "Sir, we really must be on our—" Jean began.

            "You are!  You're those damned X-Men!  Freaks!  Muties!"

            Jean stepped closer to Scott as people on the street began to turn and stare.  Several surly looking men began to move towards them, alerted by the first man's cries.

            "Scott," Jean said in a low voice.  "This is not the area of town to have a battle with our powers.  Innocent people could get hurt."

            "Yeah," Scott said grimly.  "Us."

*          *          *

            Gambit watched in satisfaction as several of the men began to shove the two X-Men.  It was a mere seconds before a brawl had broken out and Gambit was sickened by how little it took to start an anti-mutant mob in this world.  

Just as he'd known they would, the two X-Men were fighting valiantly without their powers, refusing to use their poweres on a crowded street.  Quickly, he leapt into action, moving across the street with long graceful strides.  Skirting the gathering crowd, he slipped into the building behind the fight.  Moving up to the second story, he put on a pair of dark sunglasses and opened the window facing the street. 

*          *          *

            Jean frowned in concentration as she tried to use just enough of her telekinesis to hold of the brunt of the attack, without being too obvious.  Two men were glaring at her and stepping closer.  If Jean hadn't known how deep their hatred of mutants was from the feelings they were projecting she would have sworn they were hesitation because she was a woman.  Taking a few steps back, she crouched down slightly, making herself a smaller target.  As one man stepped forward and reached out to grab her, Jean took his arm and threw her hip out into his midsection.  Usually this move wouldn't work unless the man was charging her, letting her use him momentum, but Jean used her telekinesis to throw him over her shoulder, into the building behind them.  Just as she'd suspected, his buddy didn't know the first thing about martial arts, and didn't think twice about the physics of what she'd just done.  Big shocker there.  He swore and swung his fist towards her face.  Jean dodged the blow easily, and returned the favor with a swift kick to the man's ribs.  In the few seconds that move allowed her, she looked over to see how Scott was faring.

            Scott was starting to breathe heavy as the brunt of the attack fell on him.  Jean had been dismissed as little threat, so most of the mutant-haters were focusing their attention on him.  One of the men landed a punch in his stomach, and Scott grunted in pain.  Recovering quickly, he lifted his hands in front of his face to protect himself as best he could before darting a fist out to connect with the man's nose.  As the man raised his hands to his face, Scott turned to another man, blocking the attempted punch and returning with one of his own.  Quickly following his punches up with solid kicks to the man's solar plexus.  As the two men backed away slightly, Scott realized that three more men were already approaching.  

            He was starting to realize that their powers might be necessary after all, when something dropped down beside him.  Suddenly there was a soft hiss as a stranger reached into his trench coat and pulled out a retractable bow.  Then everything seemed to speed up.  The man swung the bow in a wide circle, directed out at the men.  One then the other fell to wicked hits in the sides of their heads.  Scott watched for a few moments in shock, but he quickly shook himself out of it.  As if they had choreographed it ahead of time, the two men began to move together against the crowd and in no time, the mutant haters had realized the odds were no longer in their favor and scattered like the cowards they were.

            When the fight was over, Scott turned to Jean to make sure she was all right.  They hugged briefly, before they both turned to face their savior.  Gambit watched them with a steady gaze, his dark sunglasses still perfectly even on his face.

            "Thank you," Scott said, extending his hand.

            Gambit accepted the handshake.

            "'Tink no'ting of it, mon ami," Gambit replied easily.

            "Hardly.  We owe you quite a bit.  Not many people would come to the aid of two people being attacked by a mob."

            Gambit looked at him and slowly removed his sunglasses.  Jean and Scott both stared in surprise at the red on black orbs that seemed to glow as they looked at them.

            "We got t' stick together, non?" Gambit said quietly.

            Scott started to respond, but Jean laid a hand on his arm.

            "Scott, maybe we should continue this conversation elsewhere," she said softly, gesturing across the street where their attackers were starting to gather again.

            Scott followed her gaze and nodded.

            "You're right."  He seemed to consider what he was going to say next carefully.  Finally, he turned to Gambit.

            "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?"

            "Jean-Paul Beaubier," he said with a nod.

            "Jean-Paul, my name's Scott and this is Jean."

            "Y' girlfriend?" 

            Scott looked surprised.  "Yes, how did you know?"

            Gambit tapped his head.  "Empath."

            Scott looked strangely pleased at his observation and Gambit fought the urge to smile.  He had sensed the tension between them when they were walking down the street and knew things weren't all roses between Scott and Jean.  Just as he had planned, his observation seemed to endear him to Scott.

            "Well, Jean-Paul, why don't you come back with us?  No use waiting around for those guys to get anymore ideas."

            Gambit nodded.  So far so good.


	3. Chapter 3

            The branches of the trees whipped at his skin as he ran through the woods.  His blood was pumping loudly in his ears as he ran, and the silvery moon seemed to call to him.  His nose twitched and he could tell his mate was near.  His body responded and he ran in the direction of her scent, but no matter how hard he ran, he got no closer.  Then the smell of food drifted to him from the same direction.  He stopped short, his chest heaving.  Raising his face to the moon he howled.

            Rogue froze as Wolverine howled in his sleep.  Her feline eyes dilated as her body reacted to his primal call.  Some part of her recognized the pure masculinity in the sound and Rogue set the steak and beer down on the nightstand before crawling onto the bed.  Her nose twitched as she took in the minute changes in Wolverine's scent. 

            Suddenly, he shot up in bed.  His eyes were wild and when he saw Rogue he growled and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her down onto the bed.  Pinning her body down with his own, he buried his face in her neck, taking in the scent of her skin and hair.  His hands scrambled for the hem of her shirt and then he was pushing it up, moving his head down to the exposed skin.  Rogue trembled as his mouth hovered over her breast.  Like a bolt of lightening the realization hit her that the spot Wolverine was nuzzling right now was the spot where Sabretooth had bit her that horrible night in the cabin.  The beast in Wolverine seemed to sense Sabretooth's mark on her and Rogue gasped as his mouth closed over the spot, teeth sinking into her to claim her as his.  She could feel an answering call in her own blood.  Then Wolverine was pulling back, lapping lightly at the two tiny dots of blood that were already healing.

            Then, as suddenly as it had begun, the connection was gone.  Wolverine bolted upright again, rolling off of Rogue.  For a minute, he just sat there staring off into space.  Rogue sat up and watched him quietly, giving him time.  After what seemed like an eternity of silence, she sighed and reached over to the nightstand.  Picking up the beer and the steak, she set them down in front of Wolverine. 

            Wolverine's eyes squeezed shut and he drew a shaky breath.

            "I don't deserve you," he said quietly.

            Rogue rolled her eyes.  "You're the one who shredded mah panties and insisted Ah don't sleep in any clothes.  Ah was perfectly willing to get dressed last night—"

            "That's not what I meant and you know it," he said firmly.  He turned and looked her in the eyes, and Rogue saw a deep sadness in those depths.

            "Then what did you mean?" she asked softly.

            Wolverine shook his head and looked away.  Rogue sighed.

            "Look, either you can tell me what's wrong, or Ah can flip through your memories and find out.  It's your choice."

            A ghost of a smile tugged at the corners of Wolverine's mouth.  

            "I thought you didn't nose around other people's memories."

            "Ah'll make an exception," Rogue said dryly.

            Wolverine stifled a groan.  He had never been good at talking about his feelings; it was all too girly.  Finally, he took a deep breath and decided to just get it out.  

"I've been out of work too long.  I need jobs to keep me sane.  When I'm not working I start . . . feeling different."

            Rogue furrowed her eyebrows.  "Different how?"

            Wolverine couldn't meet her gaze.  "More like an animal, less than a man."

            Rogue looked confused for a second before his words sank in.  Suddenly, understanding dawned on her and she felt a rush of emotion for the man in front of her.  Reaching out slowly, she put a hand on Wolverine's shoulder.

            "Logan," she said gently, deliberately using his name.  "Ah know exactly what you mean.  Ever since Ah absorbed Sabretooth, Ah've felt the same way.  Ah'm already so used to the enhanced senses and the cat's eyes, sometimes Ah feel like Ah'm more of him and less of me."

            Wolverine looked up at that.

            "I guess you would know what I'm talking about then," he murmured.  His eyes were serious.  "Then you know that I'm afraid of hurting you."

            Rogue rolled her eyes.  "Ah love how you can say that with a straight face when Ah've nearly put you in a coma how many times?"

            Wolverine laughed a little and nodded.  "Yeah, you do pack quite a punch."  Then he was serious again.  "But it's not just that I'm afraid I'll attack you.  Well, not exactly.  It's just . . ."  *Christ this was embarrassing*  "When I start to lose myself to . . . the animal in me everything pretty much boils down to food and  . . ."

            "Sex?" Rogue supplied helpfully.

            Wolverine nodded miserably.  He wished he could go back to the times when narrowing life down to just food and sex was actually an acceptable game plan.

            Rogue's voice was a little hoarse when she spoke again.  "Ah don't think Ah mind that so much, actually."

            Wolverine shot her a look at that.  For a minute he started to wonder if maybe he could let himself go with her.  Then he shook his head.  He couldn't do that to her.

"I don't want to hurt you.  Christ, you just got control of your powers, I don't want to take you like some sort of animal."

            Rogue looked at him and he could see her mind working.  Her eyes had a far away look in them and her scent shifted slightly.

            "Tell me you're not picturing it," he demanded, flustered.

            Rogue smiled slowly and Wolverine groaned.

            "See?  You're not helping matters any."

            Rogue laughed, breaking the tension.  "Eat your steak, beastie.  And then get dressed and we'll go find some way for you to feel all manly again."

            Wolverine rolled his eyes, but he picked up the steak.  A fight was a fight, but food is food and Rogue's powers seemed to have sucked all the sustenance out of him too.  So, he let the subject drop.  After all, he figured.  He could control himself.

*          *          *

            Gambit's posture in the car was the epitome of casual as he and the two X-Men drove up to the gates outside of the mansion.  They had taken Jean's convertible and Gambit was lounging in the back with one arm over the side of the car.  The rushing wind felt good and brought out a smile on his face that made him the picture of relaxation.      However, behind his sunglasses, his thief's eyes and mutant kinetic senses, were riveted on Cyclops' every movement as he pulled up to punch in a code to open the mansion's wrought iron gate.  As a thief, Gambit could have gotten in without Cyclops' information, but as a professional he knew that time was money and opportunities should never be wasted.

            As they drove, Gambit took the opportunity to study Scott and Jean.  The two made a good couple, even if she was obviously a bit older.  Gambit smiled at that.  He was known for his way with women almost as well as he was know for his talent as a master thief, and if there was one thing you didn't remind women of it was their age—especially when it's more than their significant other.            

Using his empathy, Gambit could sense different emotions coming off each of them.  Scott was easy since he was practically humming with importance as he escorted the new mutant towards enlightenment with the X-Men.  Gambit smirked.  He was probably a Boy Scout.  Teacher's pet and the whole nine yards.  

            Then he turned his attention to Jean.  He could feel a tension coming off of her in waves, and Gambit was curious as to what the cause was.  She seemed to feel his gaze, hidden as it was by years of practice, and she blushed slightly, deliberately keeping her eyes forward.  Careful to stay under her telepathic radar, Gambit expanded his empathy a little.  Sexual tension lashed out at him and Gambit quickly threw up a block.  His eyes widened behind his shades.  *Mon Dieu* he thought, impressed.  *Dis femme gonna explode.*   

            With a renewed interest, Gambit turned back to Cyclops, this time probing deeper.  Just as he suspected, there was a serious jealousy complex lurking under the fearless leader façade.  Gambit wondered whom it was that was causing these emotions in the ostensibly happy couple.  As they pulled into the spacious garage, Gambit realized he was most likely going to find the answer to that question very soon.

            They got out of the car and Scott motioned for Gambit to follow him into the mansion.  They led him through the high paneled halls towards what Gambit was certain would be the Professor's office, and Gambit couldn't help but notice an enterprising thief could retire on the spoils pinched from this place.  Quickly, he pressed that thought down into his subconscious and strengthened his mental blocks.  Not the kind of thoughts to be having around the world's most powerful telepath.

            "The Professor will want to meet you, Jean-Paul," Scott said as they approached the door.  "I trust you've heard of him?"

            Gambit nodded.  "Oui.  De Professor is well known among all mutants for his work."

            "He's done wonderful work in his field," Jean agreed absently.

            Gambit noticed her distraction and looked over at her.  He recognized the concentration in her eyes and realized she was using her telepathy.  For a moment he worried she may be trying to read him, but his empathy was picking up bits of jealousy and he quickly guessed she must be searching for someone in the mansion.  Gambit wondered if it was the object of Scott's jealousy.

            Cyclops knocked on the door to the Professor's office before opening it.  As they entered, the Professor looked up expectantly.  He'd sensed their arrival and was curious as to the identity of their guest.

            "Professor, I'd like you to meet Jean Paul Beaubier.  Jean and I ran into some trouble in town and Gambit helped us out."

            "I'm pleased to meet you, Jean-Paul," the Professor said sincerely.  "It seems we owe you our gratitude."

            "Non, Professor, I'm happy to help," Gambit replied easily.

            "That's refreshing."  The Professor noticed Gambit's accent.  "Where are you from, Jean-Paul?" the Professor asked.

            "Lots of different places.  It's never good to stay in one place too long, considerin' how most people feel about mutants," Gambit said, giving his pre-considered answer.  He was used to people asking that question when they heard his accent.

            Xavier nodded in understanding, but wondered why Gambit would have to worry about that.  He didn't seem to have a physical mutation that would interfere with him passing for a normal human.  "Does your mutation make it difficult for you to blend in with the rest of society?" he asked curiously.

            Gambit reached up and slowly removed his shades.  He looked at Xavier solemnly, blinking his red on black eyes.

            "Oui."

            "May I ask what the nature of your powers are?"

            Gambit smiled.  "After you," he said graciously, gesturing to the X-Men.

            Scott stepped forward.  "They call me Cyclops."  His visor flashed.  "I can shoot optic blasts from my eyes."

            Gambit nodded.  "'Y need the glasses, non?"

            "The glasses are ruby quartz.  It helps me control them," Cyclops explained.  

            Gambit nodded and turned to the redhead.

            Jean stepped forward.  "My name is Jean Grey.  I'm a telepath with some telekinetic abilities."

            "No codename?" Gambit joked, quirking an eyebrow.

            Jean looked at the Professor briefly before smiling.

            "It's a long story."

            Gambit shrugged and turned to the Professor expectantly.

            "I am a telepath," the Professor supplied.

            "The most powerful telepath in the world," Jean added proudly.

            Xavier smiled.

            Gambit took a deep breath.  "Dey call me Gambit.  Along with my empathy, I can also charge 'tings wit kinetic energy."  He reached into the pocket of his trench coat and pulled out a playing card.  It flared up with a bright pink energy and Gambit flicked it into the air, where it exploded harmlessly.

            Xavier watched with interest.  "A very nice demonstration."

            Gambit smiled.  He didn't mention the fact that he also had an enhanced natural agility.  There was no reason for him to let them know the full extent of his abilities and enhanced agility had helped him surprise his opponents on a number of occasions.

            Professor Xavier concentrated briefly and smiled at Gambit.  A few minutes later, a tall well-built young man with closely cropped black hair opened the door to the office.

            "You wished to see me, Professor?" he asked politely.  

            Gambit could hear the trace of an accent and speculated that the young man was Russian.

            "Yes, Peter," the Professor spoke up.  He turned to Gambit.  "I would like you to take our guest, Jean-Paul, on a tour of the mansion."

            Peter nodded, and waited for Gambit to accompany him from the room.  Gambit nodded at the Professor and turned to leave.  He had figured that the Professor would want to speak to Jean and Scott about him in private.  

When he and Peter closed the door behind them, the Professor turned to Jean and Scott.

            "Well, what do you think, Professor?" asked Scott.

            "Jean-Paul seems to be an earnest young man, and his eyes would make it difficult for him to blend into society.  In a way, it is much like Rogue.  Just as it is unusual for her to be covered head to toe in the summer, I imagine it is unusual for Gambit to wear sunglasses at night.  I believe it is safe to offer him a place here," the Professor said thoughtfully.

            Jean furrowed her eyebrows.  "I'll admit he seems quite charming, but I'm a little perturbed as to his thoughts.  I wasn't able to get a reading on him at all.  It's almost as bad as reading Rogue, to make yet another comparison between the two."

            The Professor shook his head slightly.  "I don't think that's peculiar at all, Jean.  Because Gambit is an empath, it is entirely possible, indeed if not probable, that he projects the emotions of others somewhat.  Just as it is difficult to sense Rogue because of the bits of others' memories in her mind, it would be difficult to sense Gambit's thoughts because of his awareness of the emotions of others."

            Jean nodded.  "You're probably right."

*          *          *

            Gambit took in the scenery around the mansion as he listened to Peter talk about the different parts.  It was an enormous place, which seemed to easily house the many mutants that he knew lived there.  Turning his attention back to his guide, Gambit respectfully waited for Peter to pause before asking the question that had been on his mind since he'd seen the man.

            "So what are your powers, mon ami?"

            Peter turned to him and smiled.  Suddenly, there was a metallic sound and Gambit watched with interest as Peter's flesh was encased in a shiny layer of metal.  He seemed to get bigger with the transformation and when he was through, he had gone from 6'7" to 7'.

            "In this form, I am quite strong," Peter said, smiling.  "I am called Colossus."

            Gambit couldn't help but wonder if he would be able to charge Colossus' metal skin.     

            "Must be a handy power in battle," he commented.

            Peter shook his head.  "I have not yet joined the team.  Though I hope to do so soon.  I feel I could help."

            Gambit nodded.  "You'd 'tink de X-Men would want all de help dey could get."

            Peter shrugged.  "They have very powerful mutants on the team already.  Not to mention, Rogue and Wolverine have expressed a willingness to help if they're needed, in appreciation for the help and hospitality Professor Xavier has provided them."

            Gambit tried to keep his voice light, hiding his reaction to the mention of Wolverine's name.

            "Rogue and Wolverine?  Are dey members of the team too?"

            Colossus shook his head again.  "No.  They are merely here as guests while the Professor is helping Rogue."

            "Helping Rogue?" Gambit prodded.

            Colossus nodded.  "I am not sure exactly what the Professor is working on with her."  He turned to Gambit.  "Would you like to meet them?"

            Gambit's eyes flashed behind his sunglasses.

            "Oui."

*          *          *

            Wolverine grunted as he lifted the 300 lb barbell for the fourteenth time.  Once again, as he opened his eyes, he found himself staring at Rogue's crotch about six inches from his face.  

            "Dammit woman, you're killing my concentration," he growled.

            Rogue didn't look away from the barbell.  "If Ah'm gonna spot you, Ah've gotta be able to lift the weight if you need me to.  Ah can't stand behind you, cause with mah arms extended Ah wouldn't even be able to slow down 300 lbs, let alone keep it from crushing you."

            Wolverine looked up at her position again.  He was lying back, pushing the barbell straight up.  Rogue was standing with her feet on either side of his head, following the barbell with him in case he fumbled.  Her legs were bent slightly in case she had to take the weight.  The result was obscene.

            "I don't even need a goddamn spotter," Wolverine grumbled petulantly.

            Rogue rolled her eyes.  "Tough shit, you've got one."

            "Sadist."

            Rogue laughed and was about to respond, when they heard a strangled sound from the doorway.  Wolverine quickly replaced the barbell and moved to sit up.  Rogue had turned to look, but hadn't moved from her position, so his face ended up buried in her abdomen.  Rogue grunted and fell back, recovering enough to make a graceful landing.  She glared at Wolverine before turning back to their visitors.  Colossus was standing in the doorway next to a tall man in a brown trench coat and sunglasses.

            "Petey, if you blush any harder, your metal will melt," she commented wryly.

            True to form, Peter blushed even harder and Rogue smiled.  Peter was a farm boy in Russia and he'd never quite gotten over the naiveté that comes with that kind of isolation.  Rogue and Wolverine both liked him because he was honest and sincere.  Plus, he could kick some serious ass if he had to.

            "'Y have to forgive de boy, Mademoiselle.  In the presence of such a beautiful femme, even de best of us blush a little."

            Rogue stared at the newcomer.  He was a little over six feet tall and built lean.  Even under the trench coat, Rogue could tell he was strong though.  His accent was undeniably Cajun, and he had that confident stance that one only got from knowing he can take care of himself.  In minutes she had sized him up and determined he would be a formidable adversary.  Being raised by Mystique had taught her not to be taken in by a pretty face, and made her somewhat cynical of men's flattery so she kept her guard up.

            She could hear Wolverine growl behind her and guessed he wasn't impressed either.

            "Who the hell are you?" Wolverine demanded, standing up.  He didn't like the newcomer already.

            Gambit fought the urge to look at Wolverine and kept his eyes on Rogue.  Something primal in him wanted to hit Wolverine with all he had, getting his revenge right then, but he held back.  He would have his revenge in time and Wolverine deserved to suffer for what he'd done.  Right now Gambit needed to keep his wits about him.  He couldn't do anything until he had all the information he could get.  First thing's first, he had to know exactly what the relationship between Wolverine and Rogue really was.

            Keeping his perfect smile in place, Gambit looked at Rogue. 

            "'Forgive my rudeness, Chere.  I am Jean-Paul Beaubier.  Dey call me Gambit."

            Rogue nodded.  "Ah'm Rogue."  She gestured behind her.  "This is Wolverine."

            Gambit turned to Wolverine.  "Bonjour, Wolverine."  Immediately, he looked back at Rogue, not giving Wolverine a chance to respond.  He walked forward and moved to take Rogue's bare hand in his gloved one.  As he lowered his face as if to kiss it, Rogue cleared her throat.  

            "Wouldn't do that if Ah were you, Cajun."

            Gambit stopped, looking up at her questioningly.

            "Mah powers."

            He waited for her to explain, but Rogue just left it at that.  Gambit hadn't been able to get any information on the exact nature of Rogue's powers, so he decided to err on the side of caution.  Slowly, Gambit lowered her hand.

            "Beautiful and strong.  Is dere anything you can't do, Chere?" he asked lightly.

            Rogue looked him in the eye.  "Not with a little help from mah friends."

            Peter and Wolverine both smirked a little at the reference to her absorption powers.

            Gambit recovered easily.  He had the information he needed.  His little show with Rogue had inspired enough emotion in Wolverine for Gambit's empathy to determine that they were indeed romantically involved.  He also knew that Rogue was much more cynical than most women, since he wasn't picking up the usual attraction from her that he did from most women.  Wolverine was protective, but that had been obvious from the beginning.  All in all, Gambit thought things went well.

            Just then, Peter cleared his throat. 

            "Excuse me, but Professor Xavier would like to speak with you again, Gambit."

Gambit nodded.  Shooting Rogue a dazzling smile, he bowed.

"Chere."  He didn't look at Wolverine.  "Wolverine."

Then he joined Peter and the two of them left the room.

After they left, Wolverine turned to Rogue.

"I don't like him."

Rogue giggled.  "Oh really?  Ah hadn't noticed."

Wolverine scowled.  "He rubs me the wrong way.  I don't trust him."

Rogue walked over and put a hand on his arm. 

"Relax, Wolvie.  He's not our problem."

"He could be.  You know the Professor's gonna offer to let him stay."  He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  "You shoulda let him kiss your hand and zapped him.  At least then we'd know more about him."

"Mah head's crowded enough as it is," Rogue commented wryly.  "Anyway, Ah have a feelin' Ah'm gonna have to watch you two bickering and Ah don't need to listen to ya'll in mah head too."  Wolverine didn't look convinced and Rogue put her arms around him.  She pressed her body to his and grinned as his body reacted.  "Besides, you don't have to worry about me.  Ah kin handle the Cajun."

Wolverine put his hands on her hips and groaned appreciatively.  With one last look at the door Gambit had exited through, he let it go.  Whatever the Cajun was up to, he would find out eventually.

*          *          *

            "I've talked with Jean and Scott, and they both agree.  If you'd like to stay here, Gambit, you're welcome."

            Gambit's eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses, so the others couldn't see him looking at the filing cabinets behind the Professor.  A man as responsible as Xavier no doubt kept nice detailed files on every one of his students.  And every one of his guests.  He turned to the Professor and smiled.

            "I'd love to Professor, thank you."  His eyes drifted back to the files.  "You have no idea how much this means to me."


	4. Author's note about Rogue

I would like to address a review left by Threnody.  She made a very good point when she said that for someone who hadn't been able to touch most of her life, Rogue had handled the rape very well.  Perhaps even unbelievably well.   Now, first of all, Rogue retreated into her subconscious so far after her experience that she was little more than an animal.  Even Professor Xavier, the most powerful telepath in the world couldn't bring her out of it.  Wolverine had to go in and suppress the memory for her so she could come back to herself.  After that, as we all saw, Rogue started incorporating Sabretooth into her psyche.  I think it makes sense that as she incorporated his mind into hers, she would grow almost separated from what happened to her.  When Wolverine was explaining to her how he felt the animal in him starting to take over more and more, Rogue even said that she felt like she was becoming more and more like Sabretooth.  His powers are becoming more natural to her and she's growing up faster than any other twenty year old would ever be expected to.  I would also like to point out that in this alternate universe, Rogue has not been denied *all* touch.  Mystique had her absorb people all the time.  She was basically a terrorist for most of her young life.  Thus, I think she would be a little more jaded than your typical woman.  Also, keep in mind, Rogue is still dealing with all of this in her "sessions" with Professor Xavier.  I simply did not want to devote too much time to discussing her coping with the rape because it is a very serious and disturbing issue and I don't want to weigh the story down too much with such an ugly reality.

Threnody, hope this answers your concerns.  Thank you very much for the insightful review.

Jenny and Kazy


	5. Chapter 4

Late that night, Rogue woke up to a strange sound.  Her mind was still groggy, and she felt a rumbling underneath her cheek.  As the fog around her brain began to fade, she realized she was lying with her cheek on Wolverine's bare chest and he was growling.

            "What did Ah do now?" Rogue demanded, sitting up and looking down at his face.  Wolverine's eyes were squeezed shut, and he just continued to growl.  Startled, Rogue realized he was still asleep.  Looking closer, she tried to determine whether he was having a nightmare.  He wasn't sweating or thrashing around.  Nor was he shouting.  Nope, Rogue decided.  He's just having a run of the mill Wolverine dream.  Probably hunting his prey through a jungle or something.  She smiled softly.  He was too cute.

            Standing up carefully, Rogue slipped on a pair of boxers to go with Wolverine's flannel.  He'd finally given in and bought a few pairs of boxers when Rogue had complained that she didn't like having to put her jeans or a bodysuit on when she wanted to get up in the middle of the night.  She had known Wolverine wouldn't want her wandering around in just a flannel.  At first, she'd just intended to buy some for herself, but Wolverine had insisted that she just let him buy some boxers and she could wear them whenever she wanted to.  Secretly, Rogue thought Wolverine just wanted her to wear something that would remind people that she was with him, and to stay the hell away.

            Giggling a little as she left the room and went downstairs, Rogue shook her head at the thought.  Who else but Wolverine would want her anyway?  Immediately, Rogue thought of the stranger she'd met in the gym and she blushed slightly.  Kicking herself for the thought, Rogue headed for the kitchen.  The last thing she needed right now was to be thinking about some Cajun charmer who was probably just a flake anyway.  'Chere' indeed.  Who did he think he was fooling?

            Entering the kitchen, Rogue headed straight for the fridge.  She groped around the back for the beer Wolverine had stashed back there.  It hissed as she twisted off the cap and Rogue walked over to the sliding glass door.  Stepping out onto the porch, she sighed as she took a sip of beer and let the wind rustle her hair.  

            As she sat down on the swing, she let her mind wander back to the stranger with the red on black eyes.  There was something about him that was perturbing her.  She thought back to his smooth words and genteel movements.  He certainly had been attractive.  A man like that knew how to sweep a girl off her feet.

            Rogue frowned as she took another sip of beer.  When Gambit had leaned down to kiss her hand, she had stopped him.  Why?  Sure, she'd said it was her skin, but she was able to control that now.  With Sabretooth's added enhanced senses, she could feel the pull before it started and stop it just as quickly.  So why the warning to the Cajun?

            Now that she thought about it, she should have let him kiss her hand.  For one thing, why give him warning about her powers when she didn't know him well enough to be sure she'd never need to use them on him?  Second, why didn't she just use them on him a little, just to make sure he was on the up and up?  She swore to herself.  Mystique would be furious with her for passing up a perfect opportunity for subtle reconnaissance.  

            Rogue tilted the bottle back, finishing it in one go.  She knew why she hadn't let him kiss her hand.  She'd been afraid she'd like it.  Until she'd met Wolverine, Rogue had never had any kind of romantic contact with anyone.  Her mother had poisoned her mind against anyone who tried to seduce her, saying they only wanted to use her.  Men who went after your body were not to be trusted.  Now that Rogue knew what it was like to be desired, she'd found she liked it.  Hell, she was twenty years old, wasn't she entitled to live a little?  Still, she couldn't let her guard down with this Cajun anymore than she could with anyone else.  Letting him kiss her hand would have gotten her nothing.

            Of course, then there was Wolverine.  Rogue knew they hadn't actually said it in so many words, but she knew they were together.  Every since what had happened with Sabretooth, Wolverine had stayed right with her.  He didn't leave her for anything now, not even a job.  In some primal way, Rogue knew he considered her his mate.  His mate.  A delicious chill ran through Rogue at the sound of that.  It sounded so bestial, just like Wolverine.  Particularly as of late.

            That thought sobered Rogue up.  Wolverine had been getting edgier and edgier lately.  He was starting to get more physical, not just with her, but also in the Danger Room.  She knew while she was in sessions with the Professor, Wolverine often went to the Danger Room to work out his aggressions.  She'd noticed that he was working in there longer and longer, too.  The last time, she had actually had to wait on him to be done, instead of the other way around.  She worried that what he'd said earlier may be true.  Maybe he did need his jobs to keep him focused.

            Before Rogue could ponder the matter further, her nose twitched.  A scent had wafted to her on the wind.  It was familiar, and Rogue instantly recognized it as Gambit's.  Along with Sabretooth's enhanced senses, she'd gotten his ironclad memory.  He had a hunter's recall of scents.  Carefully setting down her bottle, Rogue got up.  Allowing her body to move with the stealth she had trained her whole life to get, as well as that which she'd stolen from Sabretooth, she reentered the house and followed the hallway in the direction the light had come from.  Up ahead, she spotted a light under a door.  Adrenaline ran through her system as she crept towards it.

*          *          *

            *Mon Dieu* Gambit thought.  His fingers flipped through Rogue's file again.  He had been stupid.  If Rogue had been so inclined, she could have ruined his whole plan before he even had one.  He looked down at the Professor's words.  "Has the power to absorb the memories, strength, and abilities of any mutant or human with the slightest skin to skin contact."  If he'd kissed her hand in the gym, she could have taken all the information she needed to spoil his plot.  He had been a fool not to discover the nature of her powers before meeting her.  Obviously, Wolverine had taken up his concentration and he had neglected the more dangerous of the two.

            Gambit stopped reading and looked off into space.  Rogue had turned out to be quite a challenge.  Not only had she not swooned at his attentions in the gym, she apparently had the power to get whatever information she wanted from him with a touch.  A very worthy adversary.  And a very big challenge.  The corners of Gambit's mouth pulled up into a smile.  He could practically hear his brother Henri chastising him.  *Gambit, mon frere, you gotta be more careful.  Y' can't make every 'ting a game or you'll get caught.*  

            Gambit smiled bigger now.  He loved a challenge, and they certainly didn't come any more beautiful than Rogue.  If she wasn't involved with the abominable Wolverine, Gambit may have considered laying a claim to her himself.  Perhaps, he would have a little fun before leading them to Kroker.

            Suddenly, Gambit's kinetic senses picked up movement in the hallway.  It was so slight, he almost missed it, and Gambit cursed himself for getting wrapped up in his thoughts.  Quickly, he replaced the folder.  Standing in front of the door, he charged one of his cards.  Turning off the lights, he waited for the sound to get close enough, before flinging the door open.  He just barely caught sight of a pair of feline eyes glowing at him from the dark before his card found its target and exploded.

            Rogue's body was flung backwards, knocking her into the far wall.  For a moment, her body lay still.  Quickly, Gambit closed the door to the Professor's office.  He approached Rogue carefully.  Hopefully, she wouldn't remember seeing the light in the Professor's office, and he could just pretend he couldn't sleep and had found her unconscious.

            As he stepped closer to the body, there was a growl.  Gambit's eyes widened as Rogue suddenly leapt up at him.  Her momentum carried them both to the floor, and Gambit found himself staring up into a pair of wild feline eyes.  There was no trace of recognition in them as Rogue growled at him.  She clutched a hand around his throat, the other one rising and swiping downwards at him.  He fingernails dragged across his face like talons, tracing angry red lines in their wake.  The fingers of the hand around his throat dug painfully into his skin with bruising force. Instinctively, Gambit pulled his legs up and kicked out against her chest.  The air whooshed out of her lungs and her grip slackened.  The force of the kick pushed her into the air, but still she landed gracefully on her feet.  Gambit stood up quickly, taking stock of the situation.  There was something different about Rogue's stance, the way she moved.

            "Rogue?"

            She didn't answer.  Instead, with a fury that belied the lithe body that contained it, Rogue leapt at Gambit.  This time Gambit was ready and he stepped aside.  Withdrawing another card, he charged it and held it ready.

            "Chere, I don want to hurt you," he warned.

            She roared at him and again launched herself at him.  The way she continually attacked him reminded Gambit of people who relied on their bulk to bring down their opponent and confusion washed over him.  Grimly, he threw the card.

*          *          *

            Rogue groaned in pain.  Her eyes fluttered open and for a moment she couldn't remember where she was.  As her head cleared, she saw Gambit standing a few feet away.  His face had angry red scratches on it and his red on black eyes were regarding her warily.

            "Gambit?" Rogue asked, confused.

            "Chere?" Gambit took a cautious step towards her and Rogue felt a heavy sense of dread in her stomach.

            "What happened?" she asked hesitantly.

            "'Y went a little crazy, Chere."  He stepped closer.  "'Y okay?"

            Rogue closed her eyes against the realization. 

            "Yeah."  She took a deep breath.  "Gambit, Ah'm so sorry."

            Gambit's face relaxed slightly.  "No permanent damage."  He reached a hand down and Rogue let him pull her to her feet.  "'Y wanna talk about it?"

            Rogue moved to shake her head, but stopped.  She did kind of owe him an explanation.  She nodded sadly.

            "Ah guess Ah owe ya that much.  Come on in the kitchen.  This calls for a beer."

*          *          *

            Gambit tried not to wince as the beer hit his throat.  He had never really been a beer person.  In New Orleans, liquor and fine wine were his preferred choices.  Still, he knew as he watched Rogue toss back another beer, he'd made the right decision in joining her.  Her shoulders were a little more relaxed and the tension was leaving her face.

            "So," he said carefully, sipping his beer.  "You wan tell Gambit what happened?"

            Rogue giggled.  "Do you always refer to yourself in the third person?"

            Gambit arched an eyebrow.  "Non."

            Rogue nodded.  She got a little more serious as she set her beer down.  She owed him an explanation for what happened, but she still didn't trust him enough to tell him too much.  

            "All right.  Mah powers threw me for a bit of a loop, not too long ago.  Normally, Ah kin absorb someone's memories, strength, and powers just by touchin' them.  It wears off after a while and leaves a little bit of psychic residue in mah mind.  Well, one night Ah touched a mutant named Sabretooth.  Ah don't know if it was just the fact that Ah touched him in the middle of violence or what, but every once in a while his psyche gets a little out of hand and he takes over for a bit."  She tried to keep her tone light, but her hands shook slightly when she raised her beer to her lips again.

            Gambit watched her with an unwavering gaze.  She'd rushed through that explanation awfully quick and he had the distinct impression she wasn't telling him the whole story.  He could sense a deep seated fear underneath her bravado and couldn't help but wonder just what kind of "violence" had been in progress when she touched Sabretooth.

            "So, it was dis Sabretooth dat attacked me, non?"

            Rogue smiled ruefully.  "Yeah."

            Gambit looked at her for a long moment before nodding.  He could let it go for now.  Later, he would get another look at Xavier's files.  If this Sabretooth was strong enough to take over Rogue's mind, and violent enough to attack him, he was certain the Professor would know about it.

            "Gambit?"  Rogue asked.

            Gambit started, realizing he had let his mind wander.  He flashed Rogue a smile that had melted more than one woman on the spot.

            "Sorry, Chere, Gambit jus admirin' de view."

            Rogue raised her eyebrows, but didn't make a sarcastic comment.  She had just attacked him, so she could let the come-ons go.  Still, he would only get so far on that dime.

            "So," she said, changing the subject.  "Are you really Cajun, or you just fake it for the ladies?"

            Gambit chuckled.  "Really Cajun.  Born and raised in New Orleans, actually."

            Rogue looked interested.  "New Orleans?  Ah'll bet that must have made for a pretty exciting childhood."

            Gambit got a faraway look in his eyes.  "Oui," he said softly.

            For a second, Rogue thought he was going to say more, but suddenly there was a low growl from the kitchen doorway.  Rogue and Gambit spun around to find Wolverine sulking in the doorway.  He was leaning against the doorway, but his muscles were tight and he looked ready to snap.  Rogue smiled as his rough exterior and Gambit turned slightly in Wolverine's direction.  Wolverine looked ready to fight and he didn't want to be caught off guard.   He tensed as Wolverine stood up from his relaxed position and walked into the kitchen.

            Rogue stood up and was about to walk around to greet him when Wolverine snarled and leapt at Gambit.  Rogue jumped back in shock and Gambit grunted as the smaller man's body crashed into him.  Even Gambit hadn't expected Wolverine's rash move.

            Rogue stood there staring in disbelief as Wolverine roughly wrestled Gambit to the ground underneath him.  Straddling the thief's waist, he raised his hand, releasing his claws.

            "Wolverine, NO!" Rogue yelled.

            Wolverine's head jerked towards her and Rogue gasped.  His eyes were wild and there was no sign of recognition in them.  He turned back to Gambit, who was desperately trying to free his hands enough to charge something.  He hadn't anticipated this feral side of Wolverine to come out so quickly and was overwhelmed by the ferocious violence inherent in every move.  With a growing feeling of dread, Gambit realized he had only one option.  Grimly, he let his hands press outwards against where Wolverine's sweatpants covered thighs held his arms down.  A slight pink glow began to emanate from his hands, spreading to Wolverine's clothing.

            Suddenly, Rogue leapt forward and pressed her hand to Wolverine's face.  The other man's face froze and his eyes widened.  Roaring in fury, he fell off Gambit and turned, as if to strike out at Rogue.  In one heart-stopping moment, time seemed to stand still as Rogue stared into Wolverine's unseeing eyes.  Then it was over and Wolverine's body slumped to the floor.

            Gambit reversed the flow of his power and let the energy fizzle out.  He stood up quickly and moved to where Rogue had fallen to her knees, clutching her head.

            "Chere, are you—?"

            "Get back," Rogue ground out.

            Gambit looked confused.  "Chere . . .?"

            Rogue head whipped up and Gambit jumped backwards.  Her feline eyes were as wild as Wolverine's had been seconds before.  She bared her teeth and snarled at him, before launching herself past Gambit.  Barely able to get the door open, she tore off down the porch and into the woods.  Gambit went to the door and listened as she crashed through the brush.  Soon the sounds got fainter.

            "Mon dieu," Gambit whispered.

            He shook his head and closed the door.  Kroker had in no way prepared him for any of this.  Wolverine, he had expected.  He knew from the man's past crimes that Wolverine was a wild man, capable of anything.  But Rogue . . .  He had seen Kroker's tapes, seen what she'd done.  But he'd had no idea she'd be like this.

            "She and de Wolverine be two peas in a pod," Gambit muttered.

            "What was that, bub?"

            Gambit spun around and watched in surprise as a groggy Wolverine rubbed the back of his head before getting unsteadily to his feet.

            "Wolverine, you back from de dead."

            Wolverine snarled at him.  "Back off, Gumbo.  Where'd she go?"

            Gambit gave up.  He pointed out the door to the forest. 

            Wolverine nodded and moved to the door.  As he opened it, he looked back at Gambit.

            "Later," he promised, menacingly.

            Gambit just nodded.  Hell if he was going to argue.

*          *          *

            Wolverine swore as he made his way through the trees.  Branches whipped at him from every direction, but he didn't slow down.  He could smell Rogue up ahead.  Cursing himself again, he made his way towards her.  He'd really done it this time.  His control had snapped and, as usual, Rogue was paying the price.  She couldn't have known what she was getting herself into when she touched him.  Wolverine couldn't even remember getting out of bed, so he knew the animal had to had been at the very surface.  Hell, it'd only been a few minutes since she touched him and he was already up and running.  His heart pounded in his chest.  He wondered how much of his beast she had taken.

            Breaking into a clearing, Wolverine froze.  Rogue was on her knees on the ground.  Her flannel was torn and her whole body was trembling.  Trails of white streaked brown hair fell around her as she clutched her hands to the sides of her head and rocked back and forth.

            Slowly, Wolverine approached her.

            "Rogue . . ."

            Rogue head jerked up and Wolverine winced.  Her eyes were dilated and glassy.  He could practically see her struggling to come back to herself.  The familiarity of it all was striking, and yet it was strange to be seeing it from this perspective.  Wolverine sighed.  There would be no reaching her this way.

            With a sigh he sat down at the base of a tree, stretching his legs out in front of him and leaving himself open.  He watched her easily, letting her get used to his presence.  Her nose twitched and she tilted her head, letting Wolverine know that part of her recognized his scent.  After watching him for a long time, she slowly rose up and began to creep towards him.  There was hesitation in her movements, but she gained ground quickly.  

Wolverine held perfectly still as she brought her face closer to him, taking in his scent.  He took a deep breath to steady himself and gently began to speak to her.

"I'm sorry, darlin'.  I never meant for this to happen.  I thought I could keep the animal in me under control, but it just got outta hand."  He watched as Rogue tilted her head and looked at him.  "Course, you can't really blame me too much," Wolverine continued.  "I mean, what did you think would happen when I found you and that prissy Cajun boy drinking my beer?  Our beer, I mean," he amended automatically.  "I lost it.  How was I supposed to know you would step in and absorb me?"  He held his breath as Rogue sidled up closer to him and laid her head in his lap.  When he continued, he kept his voice low and soothing.  "I wouldn't really have killed the pretty-boy.  Just rough him up a little."  Rogue snorted at that and Wolverine smiled.  Just a little more.  "I mean, seriously, I don't even like Cajun food.  Too much damn spice and not enough red meat."  Rogue snuggled farther into him and Wolverine reached down carefully, stroking her hair.  A warm feeling filled him as Rogue started purring.  He chuckled.  "I gotta say darlin', this is a little strange.  Usually, I'm the one who loses myself and has to be calmed down.  This is a rather unique situation."  Rogue's breathing evened out and her face relaxed.  "I think it's the voice that does it.  Just about any animal responds to it, including mine.  Just soothes the mind, lets you come back to yourself."  Rogue yawned.  "Don't you agree, Rogue?"

She rolled over a bit and looked up at him.  "Absolutely, shugah."

Wolverine smiled in relief as Rogue sat up.  She smiled back and reached a hand out to stroke his cheek. 

"Why, Wolvie, who knew you could be so gentle?"

He snorted.  "You did."

Rogue laughed.  "Yeah, guess so."  She leaned in and kissed him gently, slowly.  Pulling back, she looked him in the eyes for a long moment.  "Sorry, Ah had to do that, Logan."  Again, using his real name.

Wolverine shook his head.  "I know why you did it.  It's all right, Rogue.  I'm just sorry it had to come down to that.  I feel like I should have been able to control it better."

Rogue shook her head, adamantly.  "Trust me, shugah, Ah know what it's like first hand now and Ah don't blame you a bit for not being able to keep it locked down."  

Wolverine grinned.  "You know, I think you know what's it's like to be me even better than I do, by now."  They both laughed and Wolverine stretched.  "Come on, let's get back to bed."

*          *          *

            Gambit whistled softly to himself and he read the papers in his hands.  He'd taken advantage of Rogue and Wolverine's absence to go back to the Professor's office and make copies of the files he'd needed.  Now, in the safety of the room the Professor had been so kind as to provide for him, he was stretched out on the window seat, reading over the desired information.

            "Violence of the situation," he said softly, repeating the words Rogue had said earlier.  "Violence is right."

            What Rogue had failed to mention to him was that she had absorbed Sabretooth when he raped her.  Apparently, at that time Rogue had no control over her powers and when Sabretooth had violated her, her powers had flared to new highs and drained him, nearly to death.  The Professor was unsure as to what happened to Sabretooth's body, or if he was still alive.  Gambit turned a page.

            "Mon dieu, she's only twenty."

            He stared at her statistics in shock.  He'd noticed she was young, but twenty?  Gambit had be an empath since puberty and he knew how to tell the difference between the ages.  The younger a person is the more nervous energy they have around them, and the more dramatized their emotions are.  Rogue had the quiet patience that came with age.  Gambit wondered if it was the rape that had made her grow up so quick.

            Maybe not.  Gambit rolled his eyes as he turned another page.  Just when he thought things couldn't get more complicated than they already were.  Apparently, Rogue was the foster daughter of Mystique, leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants.  Gambit almost threw the file up into the air.

            "She's a terrorist turned superhero," he muttered helplessly.  He glared up at the ceiling.  "Someone up dere be laughin' at Gambit right about now."

            Gambit sighed and leaned back against the wall.  This was not going like he'd planned at all.  All he wanted when he came into this job was to get revenge on Wolverine.  To make someone finally pay for the hole in his heart that had been created when Alexandra died.  The girl was originally just a name, just another mutant who didn't deserve a second thought.  Now he found himself in the uncomfortable position of dealing with a rape victim.

            He sat up suddenly, as he looked out the window and spotted Wolverine and Rogue approaching the mansion again.  Wolverine had his arm around her and seemed to be trying to keep her warm as they headed for the door.  Rogue's shirt was ripped in a few places, but she was looking up at Wolverine like he was the sun, moon, and stars.  Gambit sat back and stared.

            "You be no 'ting but a murderer, Wolverine.  Gambit don know what game you be playin' wit Rogue," he murmured, standing up and drawing his curtains closed.  Turning around he hid the files and shrugged out of his trench coat.  "But you not gon get away from me again."  With that last though, Gambit got into bed.  Firmly setting his goal in his mind, he drifted off to sleep, determined to have the nightmares that Wolverine was responsible for to remind him of what he'd cost him.


	6. Response to Your Reviews

Threnody, you have the makings of a wonderful beta.  Once again, I compliment you on your observation and I would like to clarify, if I may.  You pointed out that Rogue trying to "seduce" Wolverine didn't make much sense in the aftermath of what happened.  What I was trying to get across in that scene was that when Wolverine suppressed Sabretooth in Rogue's mind, he inadvertently integrated Sabretooth's mind into Rogue's.  That's why Rogue was so assertive after she woke up (hitting Jean, coming on to Wolverine).  You'll notice that Wolverine even said:  "Damn, darlin' looks like you took on more of Sabretooth's characteristics than I thought."  As soon as he said that, Rogue snapped out of it and left the room in a hurry.  I also tried to make it obvious that Rogue was getting a little carried away with Sabretooth's enhanced senses.  That's important because I've been saying throughout Stealing Rogue and Beast in Rogue that Mystique taught Rogue early how to control the powers of those she absorbs.  The fact the Sabretooth's powers overwhelmed her, even slightly, is just one more sign of how traumatic and severe her experience with him was.

Once again, Threnody, you're keeping me on my feet.  I'm glad you point these things out, it gives me a chance to explain them, not just for you, but for other readers as well.  Keep up the eagle eye.

Tara, Coon2010, thanks for the compliment on our stories, Kazy and I are flattered.  Glad you like Jean as a bitch.  Personally, I've never liked Jean, but I try not to overdue the bitchiness for those who do.  Then again, the people that read my stories are usually Rogue fans first, so they don't mind.  Tara, if I did put other characters in the story, who do you think would be a good choice?

Rogue, Tanashe, Oops, Fuschia, Blacknight, Lucky439, Arythiel, Swifty1125, MoonSpiker, LaLa, Pinky, Death to Reality, Kali, Gothic Rose, thanks for the compliment, I'll try to update frequently.

Moon*Child, Lauren, thanks for the compliment on the other stories, glad you enjoy them.  Don't worry, Jean's going to get more down to earth real soon.  As for Nightcrawler and Storm, we'll see if we can work them in.  Rogue did mention she had a brother, so Nightcrawler had a chance for an appearence, we'll just have to see what happens.  As for Gambit, he really hates Wolverine, but who knows what he thinks of Rogue . . .


	7. Chapter 5

The morning sunlight streamed through the window, waking Wolverine.  For a moment, he just blinked groggily.  Gradually, he became aware of a warm bundle in his arms and he smiled.  Rogue was cuddled up in the curve of his body, still sleeping soundly under the blankets.  The effects of her powers had worn off and Wolverine could feel the animal in him just under the surface.  Unlike last night, there was none of the rage that he usually felt.  Instead, the animal in him was feeling a sense of contentment towards the mate that laid beside it.  Wolverine smiled.

            Nuzzling her neck, he watched as she opened her eyes.  Turning, she blinked at him sleepily.

            "Hey," he said softly.

            Rogue smiled.  "Hey yourself."  She closed her eyes and stretched, her body moving against him, letting him feel each muscle as they pulled under her skin.  She sighed and he chuckled.

            "What?" Rogue asked, curiously.

            "Nothin'.  Just thinkin' about how much I love waking up next to you."

            Rogue looked surprised at his sweet admission. 

            "Ah love wakin' up next to you too," she teased.  She turned over completely, so her whole body was facing him.  Looking into his eyes, she reached up and pulled his head down for a kiss.

            Wolverine savored the sweet taste of her lips as they slid against his.  They kissed like that, soft and slow, for several minutes.  When they finally parted, they were both smiling.

            "So what do you want to do today?" Wolverine asked.

            Rogue snuggled her face against his chest and sighed.

            "Anything, as long as it's with you."

            Wolverine grinned.  "Anything?"

*          *            *

             Gambit sipped quietly at his coffee, sighing as the hot liquid slid down his throat.  His eyes were dull with exhaustion, but his mind was still churning. He'd gotten up early that morning to finish looking over the Professor's files on Rogue and Wolverine and something in Wolverine's file had perturbed him.  The Professor had made a few short notes about Rogue having nightmares that she absorbed from Wolverine.  Apparently, Wolverine had admitted to the Professor that the nightmares were about Wolverine himself being the subject of some type of experiment concerning men in military uniforms.  Though Wolverine had not come right out and said that the nightmares were flashbacks of something that really happened, the Professor seemed to think this was the case.  From the notes he had jotted down, Gambit could see the Professor planned on using his resources to help Wolverine find out more about it.  The question now was, which sources would the Professor go to, and how could Gambit use the information for his own purposes?

            Before Gambit could ponder the matter further, his thoughts were interrupted as Cyclops walked into the kitchen with Jean and Storm.

            "Gambit, I'm glad you're here," Cyclops said when he saw Gambit.

            "Oui, Cyclops?" Gambit acknowledged, shaking himself out of his reverie.

            "Professor Xavier is going to be leaving shortly to attend a conference in Washington DC and Jean will be going with him.  The Professor would like to speak with you in his office before he leaves."

            Gambit nodded and stood up.  For a split second, he wondered if the Professor had somehow managed to discover Gambit's rifling through his files.  Then he pushed the thought down into his subconscious and strengthened his shields.  He was a professional, and he had to rely on his abilities to keep him from getting caught.  With a smile and an attempt at relaxation, Gambit headed for the Professor's office.

*          *            *

            Professor Xavier shuffled the papers on his desk thoughtfully.  He would be leaving shortly for Washington and he did not want to forget anything.  After all, if everything went well, he would be returning with important information.  

            Professor Xavier looked down at Wolverine's file again.  He was almost certain he had found something that would help the Canadian mutant with his nightmares.  Though the Professor wasn't certain how much Wolverine himself knew about the cause of his nightmares, Wolverine having never confided that much to Xavier, he guessed that Wolverine didn't have as many answers as he'd like.

            Just then there was a knock at the door and Gambit entered.  Xavier smiled as the Cajun recruit stepped into his office.  He was still wearing his trench coat, which he seemed to never be without.

            "Hello, Gambit.  Please, have a seat."  The Professor gestured at a chair in front of his desk.  

            "You wanted to see me, Professor?" Gambit prompted, sitting down.

            "Yes, did Scott mention to you that I am leaving for Washington?"

            "Oui."

            "Good."  The Professor nodded.  He straightened up in his seat.  "Gambit, you seem to be a dedicated man.  I've been speaking to Cyclops and we both agree that you would be a valuable asset to the team.  I was wondering, have you ever given any thought to joining the X-Men?"

            Gambit considered his answer carefully.  It was best not to accept to quickly, he had to be cautious.  "'T tell de truth, Professor, de thought of stayin' in one place too long still seems strange."  He paused dramatically and took a deep breath.  "But I would like to help out if I can."

            The Professor smiled.  "A very honest answer."  His face grew serious.  "Normally, there would be a period of adjustment, while Cyclops and the rest of the team showed you the ropes.  However, if you're up to it, you may have a chance to start right away.  Have you ever heard of a place called Orphan's End?"

            Gambit frowned.  "De orphanage for mutants?"

            "Yes."

            "Oui, Gambit seems to remember some rumors dat de head of de orphanage was a mutant himself."

            "I believe that is true, that Amhal Farouk is indeed a mutant.  Unfortunately, I have recently become aware that in addition to heading the orphanage, he has another agenda."  Xavier took a deep breath.  "I believe he may be brainwashing the children and training them to aid him in . . . less than admirable goals."

            Gambit's eyes narrowed.  "He trainin' dem t' fight?"

            The Professor nodded.  

"Tonight, Scott is going to lead the team on a mission to find out what is going on and, if necessary, remove the children from Amhal's possession."

            "An you wan Gambit to go wit dem?"

            The Professor nodded.  "With Jean and I both in Washington, the team will be slightly short-handed.  Storm will need to stay behind with the students and I think your help would be greatly appreciated."

            Gambit thought it over.  Though he hadn't actually intended to be at the Institute for very long, going along on one mission couldn't hurt.  If anything, it could help endear him to the rest of the X-Men—including Rogue, he thought.  Besides, it would be nice to get some real action again.  Him mind made up, Gambit finally reached out a hand to Xavier.  "Gambit be happy t' help, Professor."

            The Professor smiled.  "Wonderful.  I'll let Scott know you'll be joining him."

*          *            *

            Wolverine watched appreciatively as Rogue zipped up her black leather uniform.  The X-Men may be a little strange, but they had nice taste.  The black material hugged every curve of Rogue's body and gave her an almost dominatrix-like look.  Wolverine grinned wickedly and started towards Rogue.

            He was just about to wrap his arms around her when Rogue's head jerked up in surprise.

            "Gambit.  Ah didn't know ya'll were comin' with us."

            Gambit was silent as he took in Wolverine's position behind Rogue.  His empathy was picking up waves of frustration from the cranky Canadian, and Gambit suspected he had just interrupted something.  He smiled.

            "Oui, Chere.  A little action is jus' what Gambit needs right now."  The last line was delivered with a smoldering gaze that had swept more than one woman off her feet.  Gambit didn't really expect Rogue to swoon, but a little flirting never hurt and after her little attack on him he figured her guilt may give him a bit of an edge.

He chuckled in amusement as Rogue quirked an eyebrow, but then just turned and left the room.  She was certainly no pushover.  He was just about to follow her when he heard Wolverine growling behind him.

Slowly, Gambit turned around. 

"Some'ting on y' mind, Wolverine?" he asked softly.

Wolverine growled again.  "What's your deal, Cajun?"

Gambit put on his most innocent look.  As he expected, Wolverine just got more infuriated.

"Why, Wolverine, whatever do y' mean?"

"Cut the crap, Gumbo.  What are you doing here?"

Gambit frowned.  "What are you doing here, Wolverine?  Xavier say you and Rogue still haven't joined de team.  Gambit 'tink you de one wit de ulterior motive."

Wolverine stared hard at Gambit.  His gut told him something was wrong, and this guy was right in the middle of it.  He stepped up to Gambit until their chests were almost touching.

"Give me a reason, Cajun," he whispered.  

Gambit stared back at him unabashedly.  They stood that way for several minutes, neither one of them backing down.  Suddenly, Wolverine's enhanced hearing and Gambit's kinetic sense picked up the sound of footsteps.  Before either of them could turn around, Rogue's voice taunted them from the doorway.

"Not to interrupt your nice little homo-erotic moment, but you boys may wanna get on the Blackbird before it takes off.  It's a long walk to Orphan's End."

With that she disappeared, leaving the Canadian and the Cajun to stare after her in stunned silence.  Glancing at one another in an uncomfortable silence, they both hurried after her towards the Blackbird.

*          *            *

            "All right, Rogue, Wolverine, get as close to the house as you can.  I don't want this to be any harder than absolutely necessary, so let's make sure there really is something to the rumors before we do anything rash."

            Rogue and Wolverine nodded and quietly exited the Blackbird, leaving Cyclops and Gambit to wait for their report.  Gambit watched them move with perfect grace and silence until they reached the high windows that lined the ground floor.  He couldn't helping smirking just a little as Rogue and Wolverine peeked in, didn't see anything, and continued their way around the house, looking for a way in.  If only Cyclops knew how many similar houses Gambit himself had successfully snuck in and out of to earn himself the title of the Prince of Thieves.  He could easily gotten in to this mansion as well, but he wasn't about to volunteer information about his profession to the leader of the X-Men.  And so he waited what seemed like forever until his demonic eyes picked out the forms of Rogue and Wolverine heading back towards the Blackbird across the lawn.  

            "Well, what did you find out?" Cyclops asked in a low voice.

            Wolverine and Rogue's faces were grim.

            "He's got ten kids in the basement strapped into chairs.  There's some kind of headset that covers their eyes and ears," Wolverine said, his voice tight with anger.

            Rogue nodded.  "It's brainwashing technology with audio and visual programming."  

The rest of the team turned to look at her with their eyebrows raised.

"You've . . . used this machinery before?" Cyclops ventured.  He kept his voice light, but Rogue bristled at the suspicious tone underneath.

"Ah **was a terrorist you know, Cyclops.  But to answer your question, no Ah've never used it.  And neither has mah mother," she added before Cyclops could ask.  "It just so happens that Ah've had occasion to use mah powers on several government agents with their hands in a lot of pies."**

"The government uses brainwashing technology?" Cyclops asked, shocked.

As one, Wolverine, Gambit, and Rogue all turned to look at him with the same expression.

"God you're naïve," Wolverine muttered.  Cyclops tensed and Rogue raised a hand.

"I think we're forgettin' something here, people.  Ah don't know what kind of message this guy's drillin' into those kids' heads, but Ah'm guessin' that's what we came to stop."

            "Rogue's right," Cyclops agreed, snapping back to attention.  "We need to get those kids out of here quick before we're discovered. Farouk hasn't made it this far by being careless."

            At the mention of Farouk's name, Rogue's head snapped up.

            "Farouk?  As in Amhal Farouk?"

            Cyclops nodded confused.  "That's right.  Do you know him?"

            Rogue nodded slowly.  "He calls himself the Shadow King.  Mama used to always say that someday we would take him down.  Farouk is a telepath, a match even for Xavier.  We could never go after him, because he could sense Mama no matter what form she took, and Ah couldn't use mah powers on him because his mind was to powerful for me to control."

            "Sure would be nice to have Jeannie here,"  Wolverine muttered.

            Cyclops glared at Wolverine's use of her fist name, but was distracted when Rogue shook her head excitedly.  

            "No.  If he's using machines to brainwash the kids, he must not be here to do it himself.  We may just have gotten lucky."

            Just then alarms began to scream all around them.  Spotlights went on all around the yard.  The X-Men froze as their presence was announced to the world.

            "It look to Gambit like our luck jus ran out," Gambit commented.

*          *            *

            "Rogue can you absorb them all?" Cyclops whispered.  They were standing in front of the Blackbird, looking with dread on the line of ten kids, no more than thirteen or fourteen standing in front of the house.  They looked prepared to attack.  "I don't want them hurt in a battle," Cyclops said.

            "Ah can't," Rogue responded solemnly.  "They're all brainwashed with exactly the same programming.  It might be too much for me, and Ah don't think ya'll need to worry about fightin' me too."

            Cyclops nodded in resignation.  "Right.  Rogue you get to the mansion and make sure there aren't anymore kids inside.  Wolverine, Gambit, try not to hurt them.  Take them out and get them restrained on the Blackbird."

            Gambit and Wolverine nodded and moved forward, spreading out to either side of Cyclops.  As kinetically charged playing cards and optic blasts fired out at the attacking mutants, Rogue ran for the house, with Wolverine covering her.  Suddenly, a burst of flame shot towards Wolverine.  Howling in pain, Wolverine gritted his teeth as his skin fought to heal the burns.  Whipping around he dodged the next burst and then leapt at the kid to keep him distracted from Rogue.

            Rogue didn't look back, knowing Wolverine could handle himself.  Bursting into the mansion she ran down the hall checking each room for any other children who might be in danger.  Thinking better of it, she turned and headed down a stairway towards the lower level.  As she reached the basement, she saw a child lying on the floor.  Immediately, she ran over to the girl's assistance.

            "Hey, sweetie, are you all right?" She asked.

            The child's shoulders started to shake and Rogue gathered her to her chest, checking her for wounds.  Suddenly, her sensitive hearing picked up the whispers of laughter.  Doubting her ears, she looked down at the girl in her arms.  Shock hit her like a ton of bricks as the girl changed in her grasped and she was staring at her own face.

"If I were you, 'sweetie', I'd be worried about myself," the mutant replied chuckling.

Reaching out a hand, she clasped Rogue's face.  Rogue's eyes widened as she felt a pull.  Her reflexes kicked in and her powers flared to life.  The other mutant's jaw dropped as the flow slowed and the ceased.  With a violent shove against Rogue's chest, the propelled herself backwards, rolling with the momentum, until she was standing up facing Rogue.

"That's impossible!"  She sputtered.  

Rogue glared at her.  "Not quite."  She stood up slowly and the girl took a step back.  Rogue looked her over carefully.  Even when she had opened the transfer, she hadn't managed to drain anything from this mutant.  Obviously, she was a shapeshifter, but she must have some other power that allowed her to resist Rogue's absorption.  Suddenly, Rogue remembered the feel of the girl's hand on her face.

"We have the same powers," Rogue murmured.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the girl snapped.

Rogue began walking towards her.  "Oh, Ah think you do," she whispered.

With a scream of rage, the girl launched herself at Rogue, her body shifting again to reveal a blond girl with white eyes.  As she crashed into Rogue, they both fell to the floor.

*          *            *

            "That's the last of them," Cyclops announced.  

            He lifted the last child to fall in his arms and carried her to the Blackbird.  Gambit and Wolverine stood behind him, breathing heavily.  It had taken all their skill to defend themselves and subdue the children without hurting them, and both were exhausted.  Suddenly, Wolverine stood up with a jerk.

            "Where's Rogue?" he demanded, looking around.  The battle had lasted no more than an hour, but it felt like an eternity.  Rogue had been in the mansion the entire time, and now that the excitement was over, Wolverine's mind reverted to the safety of his mate.

            "She never came out of the mansion!" Gambit shouted.

            Wolverine growled.  In seconds he was running towards the mansion, with Gambit close on his heels.  Cyclops stayed behind with the children on the jet, careful to have things ready for a hasty retreat.

*          *            *

Gambit's adrenaline pumped through his system as he rounded another corner.  Wolverine had taken the ground floor.  On the second level, there was only one room he hadn't explored and he wanted to get this done as soon as possible.  The sights that had greeted him in the various rooms had his nerves on edge.  The Shadow King had been relentless in his brainwashing, and Gambit felt like he would explode in rage if he found another child strapped down to a chair.

            Suddenly, he skidded to a halt in the doorway.  This room was furnished much more lavishly than the others.  The center of the room was completely filled by a large canopy bed, silk sheets and pillows scattered over its surface.  In the center of a bed lay a young woman.  She had long purple hair and wore a skimpy black leather leotard that left nothing to the imagination.  Gambit was surprised to fell a jolt of erotic attraction hit him as he gazed at her.  His body seemed to slow down and freeze, as though paralyzed by some unseen force.  He struggled to reinforce his shields, but he was too late.  

Helpless to do anything but stand there, he watched as the woman smiled and rose slowly off the bed.  She walked sensuously up to Gambit and reached a hand out to his face.

"Hello, gorgeous," she purred.  One perfectly manicured red nail trailed over his skin and Gambit felt an involuntary shudder wrack his body.  The woman smiled wickedly.

"What you doin', petite?" Gambit asked hoarsely. 

"Petite?  How quaint."  She trailed her hand down Gambit's chest.  "My name is Dominique.  We're going to have a little fun."

"Gambit not in de mood, petite.  Why don you jus come wit me?"  Gambit swallowed hard and tried to move, but he was rooted to his spot.  The woman seemed unperturbed by his protest.

"Oh, I don't think you're going anywhere.  You see, while the master is away, this is my domain."  Her hand grasped the waistband of his pants.  "I've found that my ability to control hormones makes me quite persuasive to handsome men like yourself.  After we have a little fun, you're going to help me get the children back."

"That's where you're wrong, darlin'." 

Gambit felt relief wash over him as Wolverine charged into the room.  Releasing his claws, he moved threateningly towards Gambit's captor.  

"Oh, goody, another playmate," the woman squealed.  Gambit's face fell as Wolverine's eyes grew wide and he froze.  As his eyes glazed over, Gambit heard a rumbling growl in Wolverine's chest.  Suddenly his claws sharply retracted and he stepped forward and grabbed Dominique, crushing her to his chest and taking her mouth in a possessive kiss.  Gambit's eyes flashed with helpless anger as he felt himself move forward to stand behind Dominique.  His hands rose to her sides of their own accord as his mouth lowered to kiss her neck.  He could feel her skin under his palms as his fingers caressed her flesh.  Blood roared through his ears and his eyes drifted closed as he felt himself drowning in desire.

Suddenly he felt his body being roughly thrown backwards.  His eyes shot open just in time to see a furious Rogue grasp Dominique's face in her bare hands.  The woman had been so caught up in her little game of domination, that she didn't have time to defend herself as Rogue's powers drained her strength and powers from her.  Wolverine was standing a few feet away where Rogue had pushed him, rubbing his face in confusion as Dominique's powers wore off.  They both watched as Rogue threw Dominique over her shoulder.  With one last murderous glare at Gambit and Wolverine, she was off, running out of the room.

For a moment Gambit and Wolverine looked at each other in perfect understanding.  The shit was going to hit the fan.

*          *            *

            Rogue growled as she watched her hand with the bottle of Tequila in it hover unsteadily over the shot glass.  At first, she'd been extremely pissed to find that her healing factor put a kink in her plan to get smashed, but she'd soon discovered that it was possible to overcome it by drinking very quickly.  She'd been going at it for an hour and she was actually starting to lose some of her motor control.  Still, despite her best attempts at drowning her troubles, she was still pissed.

A small part of Rogue's mind floated towards her on a sea of golden liquor, reminding her that it had been Dominique's power that had overwhelmed Wolverine.  After the absorption, Rogue had learned that the woman had the mutant ability to control hormones, a power particularly handy for inciting passion.  Still, despite the undeniable draw of the woman's powers, a primal part of Rogue remained incensed at the sight of her mate locking mouths with the black clad harlot.  

How dare he.  There she'd been, down in the basement locked in combat with some carbon copy of herself, and he's upstairs nearly getting laid.  And that mutant girl hadn't been and easy opponent.  Rogue had never met another mutant with abilities like hers before.  The fact that the mutant was shapeshifting meant she knew how to use them too.  Luckily for Rogue, she hadn't had any other mutant powers tucked away.  With both of their absorption powers canceling each other out, they had been forced to resort to hand-to-hand combat.  Rogue smirked.  Mystique had always been very strict about training, with and without the powers.  She smiled drunkenly.  She had so kicked that mutie's ass.

Snarling at the memory, Rogue gave up on the shot glass and tilted the entire bottle bottom up, pouring the burning liquid down her throat.  At that moment, she was desperate to forget the pain she'd felt when she'd seen Wolverine kissing Dominique.

            As a warm feeling spread through her stomach and chest, Rogue's mind turned to the thief.  Rogue's eyebrows knitted together in a drunken attempt at contemplation.  For some reason, she'd felt jealous at the sight of Gambit kissing the other woman too.  This confused her.  It wasn't as though Rogue herself felt some sort of claim on him, but the feminine part of her was slightly hurt to see the man who had been flirting with her suddenly with another woman.  Shaking herself out of it, Rogue scowled.  Since when did she give a shit about Gambit's sex life?

            Closing her eyes, Rogue listened carefully for any sounds from downstairs.  Her heart ached when she heard no sound of Wolverine returning.  He had taken off as soon as they'd gotten back from the mission, no doubt headed to a bar.  Rogue couldn't blame him.  

"Damn straight you run, Wolvie," she mumbled to herself in drunken satisfaction.  Even Gambit had shut himself up in his room, eager to escape her scathing looks.

Still, she thought sadly, this was the first time Wolverine had gone out without her since Sabretooth's attack, and she couldn't help but feel a little abandoned.  

*          *            *

            Gambit wiped his eyes in frustration.  Life was getting way too strange, even for him.  An hour ago, he had returned from the Orphan's End mission and immediately gone up to hide in his room.  As much as he tried to convince himself that he just wanted to continue perusing Wolverine's file, he couldn't help but feel like part of it had been embarrassment about facing Rogue.  Gambit had romanced many women in his life, some in the line of duty and some for his own pleasure.  He knew how personally women took his compliments, and even though Rogue didn't act on it, he knew she liked his flirting.  Not surprising considering her past.

            Gambit sighed.  Rogue's first romantic experience had ended in disaster and left Rogue with a natural aversion to romance.  Her foster mother, Mystique, had done nothing to change that, using Rogue's powers as a method of birth control.  From Xavier's files, Gambit knew that Rogue had had extraordinary control over her powers even before she'd come to the X-Mansion.  Mystique had trained her well.  There was every indication that Rogue would have been able to learn total control over her powers much earlier, and yet she never did.  If anything, one would expect her to be hyper-sensitive to any romantic advances now that she had complete control.  And yet, even now, Mystique's training shone through.  Rogue had resisted his minor efforts.

            But Gambit knew she had been upset by what she'd seen in Dominique's room.  And as much as he hated to admit it, he didn't want to upset her.  He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  Even his hatred for Wolverine was starting to lose its intensity.  The Professor's notes were full of references to the Wolverine as a kind and protective man towards the Southern Belle.  He'd given up his professional pursuits to stay with her, and even Gambit couldn't deny the tenderness he treated her with.  This was not a side of Wolverine Gambit wanted to know.  It made what he had to do all the more difficult.  

            Standing up to stretch, Gambit found himself with the urge to drift out his door and down the hallway.  He knew Rogue was shut up in her room, Trying to hide from the demons of jealousy.  As he thought about her, Gambit knew what he had to do.  All of this emotion was getting in his way, and he needed to be sure of himself before he did anything he couldn't take back.  Rogue's powers made her just as invulnerable to his empathy as it did to telepathy.  If he was going to back down out of sympathy for her or a new understanding of the Wolverine he had to be sure.  The only one who could tell him what he needed to know was her.  Normally, Gambit would have dismissed her as a source of information about Wolverine because of her obvious emotional attachment, but if she was ever going to be in the mood to be brutally honest about him, it would have to be now, while he was gone and she was angry with him.  Better to get a grimmer picture of Wolverine and be off, than to get a nice picture of him and be fooled.

            Making up his mind, Gambit stood up and walked to the door.  Opening it firmly, he headed down the hall to Rogue's room.  It was time he used his charms to their full extent and got some serious information.

*          *            *

            Rogue's hand released the empty Tequila bottle abruptly, watching with heavy lidded eyes as it fell the short distance to the floor and rolled away.  She slowly became aware that she was swaying back and forth in her spot on the carpet.  Suddenly, the realization hit her as she felt her body falling farther backward, this time without catching itself.  For the first time in her life, she was really and truly drunk. 

            As the darkness washed over her, Rogue didn't even notice the other psyche rising through the mists of her subconscious to take her place.


	8. Chapter 6

WARNING!  CHAPTER FIVE HAS BEEN CHANGED.  IF YOU DON'T RE-READ IT, THIS CHAPTER WILL NOT MAKE SENSE.

Wolverine stared thoughtfully down into his drink.  It had taken a lot of effort to get drunk, but he had finally done it, and was actually feeling quite pleased with himself.  Well, not really with himself.  Just with his dedication to intoxication.  He propped his arm up on the bar and let his face fall into his hand.  Rogue.

            Images from earlier that evening danced across the hazy eye of Wolverine's mind.  It was like watching a horror movie in slow motion.  He could see his arms reaching out to crush the woman in black to his chest.  Could feel the heat of her mouth beneath his hungry kiss.  In his mind he shouted at himself to stop, but he couldn't.  The dominatrix had caught him off guard and it was Rogue who suffered for it.

            Wolverine rubbed his eyes hard, trying to stop seeing the look of anger and betrayal in Rogue's eyes when she had looked at him in the other woman's room.  He hadn't even had the presence of mind to insult the Cajun on the ride home.  The chill emanating off of Rogue would have frozen Alkali Lake.

            Wolverine shot up in his seat, slamming his hand down on the bar.  Alkali Lake.  Where had that come from?  Frantically, Wolverine struggled to hang onto the memory that was just out of his reach.  His healing factor kicked into double time as adrenaline and excitement raced through his body.  It seemed like ages since that last time he'd had a flash of memory, besides the nightmares.

            Then he had it.  It was still vague, a shadow of a memory that refused to solidify in his mind long enough for him to truly understand what it was, but still, it was there.  Alkali Lake, Wolverine knew, was in Canada.  And he bet he knew where.

            For the first time in the hour since returning from the mission, Wolverine smiled.  Standing up, he put his jacket on and headed for the door.  Somehow, he would make Rogue forgive him.  She would be happy for him, he knew and he wanted her to come with him.  The warm feeling in his heart gave him a different kind of buzz than the whiskey.  For the first time since he could remember, Wolverine was about to share his life with someone he cared about.  He couldn't wait.

*          *          *

            Gambit took a deep breath as he stood outside the door to Rogue's room.  For a minute, he debated on whether or not to knock, before remembering that with Rogue's enhanced senses she'd probably already heard or smelled him.  Sighing, he just opened the door --  and froze.  

            "Mon dieu," he said softly.  Rogue was passed out on the floor.  The empty bottle of Tequila explained her unconscious state and, Gambit strongly suspected, her state of very little dress.  Rogue seemed to have stripped herself down to a surprisingly feminine black lacy bra and a matching thong. 

            Sighing, Gambit tried to decide whether it would be inconsiderate of him to leave her lying there, or presumptuous of him to touch her, even if it was just to put her in her bed.  Alone.

            Finally, he gave in to the slightly guilty side of him.  Which strangely enough, seemed to be the lower side, which was feeling rather heated.  Gambit shook himself.  Rogue was beautiful, yes, but he didn't usually have a reaction this strong just looking at a scantily clad woman.  It was as if her body was beckoning him to her.  Gambit almost laughed at himself.  He was starting to go crazy.

Closing the door quietly behind him, Gambit walked over and knelt down next to Rogue's prone body.  He slid his arms under her, one at her neck and one at her knees.  He was just about to rise when he felt a smooth pair of arms reach up and encircle his neck.  Almost as if in a dream, Rogue lifted her head and looked at him through long eyelashes.  Her amber colored eyes seemed smoky with desire as they bored into his own red-on-black.  Before he was even aware of what was happening, he was leaning down towards her suddenly very kissable lips.

He felt rogue moan and fire raced through him.  He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue in to caress the silky insides of her mouth.  Her hands threaded themselves into his hair, holding him to her and keeping their mouths locked in their heated embrace.  Alarms went off somewhere in his mind, but before he could register why, he found himself standing up with Rogue in his arms.  Without breaking the kiss, Gambit carried her to the bed and laid her body on the sheets, quickly followed by his own. Gambit groaned at the feel of her soft body against the taunt muscles in his chest. She felt so delicious underneath him, Gambit couldn't resist the urge to grind his hips to hers.  Rogue moaned again at the sensation, eagerly rising to meet him.  Of their own accord, Gambit felt his hands sliding up underneath Rogue's bra, cupping her breasts gently in his hands.  She arched into his touch, breaking the kiss to throw her head back in pleasure.  He opened his eyes and watched as Rogue wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing herself against him.  Gambit groaned and lifted his head as a fresh wave of heat rolled through him.  He grasped her hips and helplessly pushed against her, straining to get closer than his clothes would allow.  Vaguely he was aware of Rogue sitting up and turning them so that he was lying on the bed, with her on top straddling his waist.  He tried to think, but his head was fuzzy and he couldn't keep his thoughts straight.  His eyes drifted closed.  It was as if his body had taken complete control of his mind.  There was no thought, only feeling as Rogue ground herself down on the bulge in his pants, nearly sending him over the edge.

Suddenly Gambit's kinetic senses went crazy.  Opening his eyes again, he turned just in time to see Wolverine standing in the open doorway.  There was a roar of fury and pain.  Throwing himself backward just in time, Gambit felt the tips of Wolverine's claws slide across the skin on his stomach . . .

*          *          *

Wolverine froze with his hand on the doorknob to the room he and Rogue shared.  The hair on the back of his neck stood up as his nose and ears tried to tell him something his heart didn't want to know.  Try as he might though, there was no mistaking the information his sense were sending him about what was behind the door.  The sounds of heavy breathing, moaning, and the muffled squeak of bedsprings said it all.  The smell of spicy aftershave filled in the blanks.  As if in a dream, Wolverine turned the knob, ever so slowly, and looked with terror filled eyes into the room.

*          *          *

Dominique heard the door open.  She shouldn't have, wouldn't have if she was in her own body.  But inside Rogue's body with the delicious enhanced senses, she could hear anything from the swish of the door on the carpet, to the blood pounding through Gambit's . . . head.  A wicked smile curved her lips.

Dominique had been furious to find a herself temporarily trapped inside the head of that cat-eyed bitch who'd interrupted her fun.  Rogue, she now knew her name was.  Apparently, there was something between her and the hairy man with the claws.  Well, now she was getting her revenge.  It was a stroke of pure luck that Rogue had gotten drunk enough to leave her wide open to Dominique's move for control.  She was still sunk deep in the depths of her own mind, completely unaware of what Dominique was using her body for.

Dominique grinned.  Her powers still worked as well.  Gambit never even knew what hit him, but few men ever really did.  Dominique just seemed to have a way with men.  Her way to be exact.

When she heard the door open, and could tell with Rogue's sense of smell that it was indeed the Wolverine, Dominique made her move.  Wrapping her legs around Gambit, she flipped them over and straddled his waist.  As she lowered herself to press against Gambit's trapped erection, she heard the sound of success.  Gambit's eyes opened and he turned a split second before Wolverine roared and charged into the room . . . 

*          *          *

Wolverine was infuriated.  His mind was nothing more than background noise, as the animal in him took over.  Charging into the room, he went right for Gambit.  Rogue stood up quickly, standing beside the bed with a cold expression in her eyes and one hand on her hip.  She watched with a strange gleam in her eyes as Wolverine slashed at Gambit with his claws.  The other man rolled away, catching only a glancing blow.  Red lines of blood appeared on his stomach from the superficial wounds.

Wolverine looked up for a brief second.  Even with the animal in him raging, he could sense something off about Rogue.  His moment of reflection cost him as Gambit let lose with a small barrage of playing cards.  Wolverine dove out of the way.  The cards exploded in the air where his head had been.  Whipping around, Wolverine prepared to attack again.  This time he tackled Gambit.  The other man was standing between the wall and the bed, with little room to maneuver.  Wolverine crashed into him knocking them both into Rogue.  Neither man seemed to notice the look of shock on Rogue's face as she fell backwards, slamming her head into the wall.

As she slid to the floor, Dominique felt her grip on Rogue's consciousness slip and she fell into darkness.

*          *          *

            Rogue woke up disoriented and in pain.  Her head throbbed where it had hit something.  Groggily, she stood up.  The first thing to register in her mind was the sight of Wolverine and Gambit locked together on the floor.  Gambit was trying to get his hands free to charge something, anything, but Wolverine was expecting it.  Kneeling down on the Cajun's hand, he kept them pinned to the floor.  Rogue's eyes widened as he raised a hands, claws extended.

            "Wolverine, NO!" Rogue screamed.  She dove for him knocking Wolverine off of Gambit.  Wolverine fought back and without thinking, Rogue let her powers flare to life, taking just enough to weaken him. 

            The look in Wolverine's eyes nearly broke her heart.  As his body slumped to the floor, temporarily weakened, Rogue struggled to suppress his memories immediately.  Standing up, she put her hands to the sides of her head, quieting the animal and filing the memories of the man.  A stray memory seemed to burn with a searing pain despite her efforts and Rogue concentrated in confusion.  Suddenly her head snapped up, her eyes widening.  In her mind she watched the scene Wolverine seen when he'd come home.  A sense of dread filled her as she finally became aware of her state of undress.  She whipped her head to look at Wolverine, but he had taken advantage of her momentary distraction to rise to his feet.  Fighting off his dizziness, he ran out of the room with a sound between a growl and a choke. 

            Rogue raised a hand, but couldn't follow him.  Turning, she was just in time to see Gambit disappear out the window.  Left alone and only half-dressed in her room, Rogue fell soundlessly to the floor.  As the shock began to wear off she felt her shoulders tremble.  Curling up into a fetal position, she let the tears fall, as sobs wracked her body.

*          *          *

            Gambit's eyes burned an unholy red as he urged his bike to go faster.  After he'd left Rogue's room, he'd gotten to the garage seconds after Wolverine, just in time to see the Canadian get on a motorcycle and take off.  Determined not to lose him, Gambit soon followed on his own bike.  

If there had been any doubt in his mind before that Wolverine was exactly what he had always believed him to be, they were all gone now.  Even the kind feelings and vague attraction he'd had for Rogue were gone.  Gambit ran a hand over the unbandaged wounds in his stomach.  They had stopped bleeding, but he imagined he could still feel the warm metal of Wolverine's claws dragging across his flesh.  She was no better than the Wolverine.

In his current irrational and enraged state, Gambit was sure they had set him up.  They had to have.  There was no doubt in Gambit's mind that Rogue had been trying to seduce him.  She had even had the nerve to use Dominique's powers to do it.  Twice in one day a woman had used sexual attraction to reduce him to no more than a pawn in a sick game.  Gambit suspected that the entire thing in her room had been planned from the beginning.  Rogue and Wolverine were probably just trying to get rid of Gambit.  After all, who would question the infamously short-tempered and animalistic Wolverine attacking a strange man in his mate's bed?

Gambit gritted his teeth and gripped the handlebars of his Harley even tighter.  They would both pay.  He would find out where Wolverine was going and arrange for Kroker to be waiting.  Rogue wouldn't be far behind him, she would share his fate.  All mercy was gone from Gambit's eyes as his mind worked to form a plan.

*          *          *

            Cyclops was concerned as he knocked on Rogue's door.  He'd been sleeping when he could have sworn he'd heard an explosion from this room.  Even though such a sound was hardly rare in a building full of students learning to control various mutant abilities, Cyclops had finally decided he'd better check just to be sure.  He couldn't help but wonder why there would be explosions in Rogue's room though.  Neither her nor Wolverine possessed any such ability.

            His train of thought was cut off abruptly when the door to the room opened.  Cyclops stared in surprise at the sight that greeted him.  Rogue was wearing a pair of torn blue jeans and a t-shirt.  Her eyes were red and swollen making it obvious she had been crying.  When Cyclops just continued to stare, Rogue turned away from the door.  She sat down on the bed and began to put her boots on.  Finally, Cyclops seemed to snap out of it.

            "Rogue, what's wrong?  Where's Wolverine?"

            "Ah'm fine, Cyclops."  She didn't answer the second question.

            "Rogue, did something happen between you and Wolverine?"  Cyclops asked gently.

            Rogue didn't look at him and Cyclops sighed and came to sit on the bed beside her.  Rogue had a brief bitter thought about men and their attraction to her bed.

            "Rogue, listen, I know you and I didn't get off to a very good start, but you're one of the team now.  I want you to know that we're all here for you if you need—"

            Rogue stood up stiffly.  "Ah'm leaving."

            Cyclops looked bewildered.  "What?"

            "Ah said Ah'm leaving.  Ah don't know where Wolverine is," she lied.  "All Ah know is that Ah can't stay here anymore."

            "Rogue, please, just tell me—"

            "Ah don't have the luxury of time right now, Cyclops.  Just trust me on this one, Ah have to go.  Ah wouldn't hold your breath waiting for either of us to come back."

            She walked to the door with Cyclops watching her in shock.  She picked up the small bag she'd packed before he arrived.  Before she left the room, Rogue stopped.  Without turning she spoke softly.

            "Thanks for everything."

            Then she left.  As she made her way downstairs to call for a cab, Rogue did what she'd said she wouldn't do.  

"Ah'm sorry, Logan."

Looking into her own mind, she searched for the most recent memories she had taken from Wolverine.  The tears almost threatened to fall again, but she found what she was looking for.  Alkali Lake stood out clearly in his memory.  She had a feeling where he was headed now though.

*          *          *

            Wolverine pounded another beer, finishing it in one gulp and slamming the bottle down to signal his need for a new one.  He could still feel the pain, but it was turning back into anger now.  Rogue.  The woman who'd seemed to care so much for him, for whom he'd cared so much.  The woman who'd been riding the Cajun like a fucking whore.

            His claws itched to come out and it was all Wolverine could do not to release them.  He was waiting.  He wanted to wait for someone truly worthy.  Someone who could prove he was worth fighting.  

            Wolverine glanced up in anticipation at the cage in the center of the room.  Now that he knew they existed, it hadn't been hard to find one.  He and Rogue had found it a few days after they'd decided to stay in New York for a while.  It was something more of an underground thing here in New York than it was in Canada, but they'd managed to find it. 

            Finally, a giant of a man came strolling into a bar.  The entire place went silent and the victor in the last cage match froze in absolute terror.  As the man crashed over to the cage and began to climb the stairs, Wolverine stood up from the bar.  Time to let off a little steam.

            As he made his way to the cage, Wolverine could hear the previous fight's victor arguing with the announcer.

            "I'm not fighting him!  It's not fair!  I've been fighting all night and he just started, I'm exhausted, it wouldn't be an even match!"

            The man was babbling in his fear and the announcer and the mountain man knew it.  The announcer actually looked sorry for him, but the stranger just smiled, arms folded, as he looked down at the smaller man.

            "You afraid to fight someone bigger than you, eh, Tiny?"

            The man looked miserable.  He'd been so confident ten minutes ago.  He'd won two fights and was looking forward to the money he'd take home, when this goliath had walked in.  Now he was going to lose his money.  He looked at the gigantic man.  And possibly more.  Just when he was about to give up and take his punishment, a well-built, if uncommonly hairy man, strode up the steps to the cage.

            "Think you can get this show on the road?  If I'm gonna kick your ass, I'd like to get it done before last call," Wolverine said casually.

            All three men turned to look at him incredulously.   The entire bar, which had resumed its rowdy shouting, went silent again.  It was amazing how the crowd managed to sense these things.  The big man smiled. 

            "Welcome to my parlor," he murmured.

            Wolverine rolled his eyes.  That definitely wasn't the most intimidating challenge he'd ever heard.  Sheesh.  What was this a cage match or a poetry slam?

            He stepped into the cage as the announcer . . . well, announced . . . that a fight was about to begin.  The rest of the bar turned eagerly to watch what was sure to be a hell of a fight.

            Wolverine circled the other man in the cage.  Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a familiar scent drifted towards him.  A scent that was so ingrained in his memory, he knew no scientist could remove it.  Rogue.  He whipped around, standing against the wall of the cage and looking towards a door.  

            There she was.  Rogue was standing in the doorway, her eyes looking right into his.  Without waving or even nodding, she slowly turned and walked over to the bar, taking a seat with a good view of the cage without getting too close.  The bartender remembered her and brought her beer quickly.  Wolverine swallowed hard.

            He didn't even see the man's foot coming at him.  The heavy black boot caught him in the center of his back, knocking him hard into the wall of the cage.  Moving in, the man followed it up with a solid punch with each hand behind Wolverine's shoulder blades.  Wolverine fell to his knees on the floor.  As he fell, the man took the opportunity to kick him in the ribs.

            As he knelt on the blood spattered floor, Wolverine drew in ragged gasps.  She was here.  She'd come looking for him.  Why was she just sitting there?  What the hell was going on?  Should he continue the fight or go to her?  Thoughts raced through Wolverine's mind as his body continued to take the beating, healing when his assailant paused.  She had betrayed him.  Was it the first time?  Had she played him all along?  Wolverine shook his head.  He couldn't take it anymore.  It was just too much.  His eyes glazed over.  As the man swung his fist forward for another punch, Wolverine met it with his own.  A look of shock and pain crossed the other man's face as his fist connected with something much harder than bone.  

_            This is for making me come to New York_, Wolverine thought bitterly.  He swung his fist into the man's stomach.  He doubled over with a whoosh of air.

            _And this is for making me lose work.  He brought his knee up into the other man's face, making him shout as his nose shattered and blood ran down his face._

            _This one's for the Cajun!  Wolverine grabbed his shirt and jerked him forward, slamming his head into the other man's and causing what was sure to be one hell of a concussion._

            _And this . . . this one's for me!  He threw the man across the cage, watching with satisfaction when he crumpled to the ground in an unmoving heap._

            The crowd went wild.  Some booed and some cheered, but either way they were impressed.  Wolverine raised his head slowly, a new glint in his eye.  He felt great.  Adrenaline pumped through his body and his healing factor was finishing off healing the minor would he'd sustained in the fight.  He strolled out of the cage, oozing masculinity and leaving a wake of swooning females in his wake.  He looked up and saw Rogue turn on her stool to face him.  Despite the still somber expression in her eyes, he could see a shine in her amber eyes.  He knew she had enjoyed watching the fight and was probably feeling her own animal stirring.  Which made what he was about to do all the more satisfying.

            Looking her in the eye and holding her gaze for a brief second – he reached his arm out and pulled another woman close to him.  Bending her over his arm, he took her mouth in a savage kiss.  The woman swooned and looped her arms around his neck, thrilled at the fact that this man who had been such an animal in the cage wanted her.  When he finally pulled back, she treated him to her most seductive smile.  Wolverine grinned and slid an arm around her waist.  Without glancing back, he led her out the door.  Rogue watched him go.  Her heart felt like Sabretooth had ripped it out of her chest.  She turned back to the bar and stared down into her beer, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.__

*          *          *

            Gambit watched from across the street as Wolverine left the bar with a blond woman.  He had his arm around her waist and the way she was looking at him left no doubt in Gambit's mind as to what he was planning.  His jaw tightened.  The bastard was finally showing his true colors. 

            Gambit knew that if there was ever going to be a time to get to Rogue, now would be it.  She had gone into the bar not even a half hour ago.  Wolverine had to have seen her, and Gambit was certain this display with the other woman was done on purpose.  Obviously, they hadn't been in cahoots back at the mansion.  Gambit frowned.  Had Rogue been trying to seduce him for real?  Or was something else going on?

            He decided to wait.  Things were not what they seemed.  And he wasn't just referring to himself . . .

*          *          *

            A nagging feeling of guilt was making Wolverine sick to his stomach.  Disgusted with his own patheticness, he squashed the voice.  He wasn't the one who started this, she was the one who brought that Cajun trash into _their bed.  Trying to convince himself he was right, he led the woman he was with into the alley.  _

            She immediately dropped to her knees and started to work at his fly.  Her complete willingness to kneel on the filthy alley floor made Wolverine sick.  She wasn't Rogue.

            "Stop."

            The woman looked up at him through desire glazed eyes.

            "What?" she asked breathlessly.

            Wolverine closed his eyes in resignation.  "I said stop.  I can't do this."

            He reached down and took the woman by her arms, pulling her into a standing position.  

            "I thought this was what I wanted, but it isn't.  I can't use you like this.  I'm sorry," he said simply.  In his mind he couldn't help but realize that before he'd met Rogue, even the thought of apologizing to a woman for using her would have made him laugh.

            The woman looked like she was going to object, but there must have been a true sincerity in his eyes.  She sighed, and shook her head.  Finally she smiled.  Patting him on the cheek she looked into his eyes.

            "I hope it works out for you."

            Wolverine watched her walk out of the alley.  He knew he should feel good about what he'd just done.  If he was going to have casual sex it would be because that's what he wanted, not because it was all he could get at the moment.  He'd been attracted to Rogue for the majority of their time together.  He'd never pushed her, but he'd always been somehow certain that they would be lovers eventually.  Now, as he watched what would have been the first woman he'd fucked in months walk away, all he felt was a lonely emptiness in his heart.

            "Ah knew you wouldn't do it."

            Wolverine whipped around.  He'd been so lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't even heard Rogue enter the alley through a side door.  She was sitting on a pile of boxes, watching him.

            "Do what?" he snapped.  He hated being caught off guard. 

            Rogue just looked him in the eyes.  Slowly, she slid down off her perch and walked over to him.  Part of Wolverine was screaming at him to walk away, turn around, anything to keep her from touching him.  But he couldn't move.  When she reached him, she stood in front of him, making no move to reach out.  Instead, she stood there looking without shame into his eyes.

            "I didn't betray you.  I was weak, and I let it happen, but it wasn't me."  She took a deep breath.  "Ah was so hurt when Ah found you with Dominique."  Wolverine looked away, but she reached up and turned him back to face her.  "You didn't betray me.  Dominique fooled us both.  She used her powers on you, you had no control over that," she rolled her eyes when he tried to turn away again and jerked his face back to look at her.  "Ah'm sorry to insult you manly ego, but it's true.  She manipulated you and she used me.  Ah let mah guard down and she took over, but it wasn't me that betrayed you."  Her voice lowered to a whisper.  "Ah would never do that."

            Wolverine looked into her eyes for a long time, searching their amber depths for any sign that she wasn't telling the truth.  Finally, he did what he'd never quite imagined himself doing.  

He hugged her.


	9. Chapter 7

"I haven't heard from you for awhile, Mr. LeBeau. I was beginning to think the task was too difficult for you."

"Monsieur Kroker –"

"Doctor Kroker," Kroker interrupted.

Gambit gritted his teeth. "You wan Wolverine an Rogue, Gambit bring dem to you. But y' got t' stay out of my way."

Dr. Kroker sniffed disdainfully. "Very well."

He turned back to his work and Gambit moved to leave.

"Do you really think it was wise of you to abandon your observations, Mr. LeBeau? After all, if they are as professional as you seem to think, it seems to me they could be long gone before you ever get back."

Gambit clenched his fists. He was having a bad day. Several bad days actually. The last thing he needed right now was some mad scientist second guessing him. He was just about to say as much when a tiny cell phone rang. Cursing, Gambit reached into his pocket and took it out.

"Oui?"

"Dey checked into a hotel about an hour ago. Dey've been talkin' about movin' on. De man wan to go to a place called Alkali Lake to find his past. Dey leavin' in de mornin'."

Gambit smiled. "Stay wit dem. I'll be dere tonight."

Hanging up, he turned to face Kroker.

"Wolverine and Rogue are leaving tomorrow morning for a place called Alkali Lake."

Kroker nodded thoughtfully. "I've heard of the place."

Gambit grinned. "Den you won't have any problems getting dere." He turned and walked out the door. Before he left, he called over his shoulder. "Gambit contact you tomorrow, let you know how dey're doin'."

Kroker watched him go. There was something strange about this Remy LeBeau. It wasn't just that he was a thief, to the point of being legendary. He wore sunglasses constantly, even when he came to see Kroker at night. Kroker shook his head. He knew when people were hiding things from him. He glanced over at his Sentinel. Ah well. If Gambit really was a mutant, he wouldn't be able to hide from Kroker for long. 

Walking over to a hidden door, Kroker punched in his access code. As the door slid open soundlessly, the light from the other room shone inside on a medical table. A large body with long blond hair and hands with fingers ending in sharp talons, was being monitored by a number of machines. Adamantium restraints across the arms, legs, chest, and head held the body immobile, even if it had been able to move. Kroker walked over and stood beside the bed.

"Soon," he whispered.

***

Wolverine's eyes followed Rogue around the room as she walked around getting ready for bed. It felt good to be alone together. Not that the mansion had been that bad, they'd had their own room. Still, it just hadn't been the same. Being an X-Man had been kinda fun for a while, but it just wasn't him. He missed being a free lancer.

"Hey, darlin'," he said suddenly.

"Yeah?" 

Rogue finished brushing her hair and came to lie down next to him on the bed. Wolverine put an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. She'd thankfully taken a shower and washed Gambit's scent off her. Part of Wolverine was still angry at what had happened, but he knew it hadn't really been Rogue and staying mad would only ruin what he knew they had.

"What do you say, after we check out Alkali Lake, we go back to Canada. Not my old place," he added. "I mean get a new place for us."

Rogue smiled, her amber eyes shining. "Oh, Wolvie, that sounds wonderful."

Wolverine grinned. "We made a Hell of a team, I see no reason to stop now." His eyes grew serious. "I want to be with you. I can't imagine my life without you."

"I wanna be with you too," Rogue said softly.

Wolverine looked at her face and felt emotion wash over him. Foregoing any more talk, he lifted his arms and brought her face up to his, taking her mouth in a passionate kiss. Rogue responded with the same intensity that she'd seen him fight with in the cage. Wolverine groaned and pulled her up until her entire body was on top of his. Pressing his hips up, he ground himself against her, letting her feel how much he wanted her. Rogue moaned and pressed her body down into his. For what seemed like forever, they plundered each other's mouths, seeking to say with actions what they couldn't express with words. Finally, Wolverine pulled back.

"Mine," he growled.

Rogue giggled, but was cut off when he took her mouth again. His hands roamed up and down her sides, sliding underneath her shirt. Rogue gasped and moved to give him better access. He pushed her into a sitting position, rising with her so their mouths stayed pressed together. He pulled away only long enough to lift her shirt up over her head. Her bra quickly followed, exposing her breast to his roaming hands. When she cried out at his ministrations, he growled and broke the kiss, moving his mouth down to take one breast in his mouth. 

Rogue let her head fall back, waves of pleasure coursing through her. Wordlessly, she tugged at the hem of his shirt, sighing when he paused to pull it over his head. As he tossed it to the side, she let her hands run over the broad expanse of his chest. His chest hair tickled her skin and Rogue moaned. Wolverine responded by flipping them over so she was underneath him. In seconds, her pants followed his shirt over the side of the bed. 

As Rogue ground herself against the bulge in his jeans, Wolverine growled appreciatively. His mouth crushed hers as he kissed her again. Moving one hand down between them, he slid one finger inside her panties, drawing it along her moist opening. Rogue gasped and pushed up against him, straining for more. Wolverine groaned and slid his finger inside her, alternating between soft thrusts and gentle rubbing against her clit. He let his senses and her reactions guide him until she was bucking beneath him, muscles clenching as she climaxed. He grinned wolfishly when she finally opened her eyes. She watched with a glassy gaze as he slowly raised his finger to his mouth and sucked on it. Her eyes closed and she rose her hips to grind against him again.

"Wolverine," she begged.

Wolverine felt his pulse race at her implication. Carefully, he ground back against her and was rewarded with a sharp keening. Rogue reached down and tugged at the waistband of his jeans. He let his head fall down so he could whisper in her ear.

"Darlin'. . . you sure?" 

Rogue nodded emphatically. Wolverine felt a surge of blood rush south. Slowly, he stood up and got off the bed. When he returned, he had divested himself of his jeans and was holding a foil package in his hand. Still cautious, he reached for her panties, tugging them down over her legs and letting them fall beside the bed. Opening the foil package, he rolled the condom on and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked up through eyes heavy with desire, needing her to give him permission. Rogue looked up into his eyes and raised her hips up, pushing him inside her slightly. A flash of fear flickered across her eyes, but she gritted her teeth and thrust up towards him. Wolverine groaned and pushed inside her, trying desperately to be gentle so as not to hurt her. When she moaned underneath him, he felt himself lose control. Growling, he pulled out and thrust into her, hard. Rogue cried out and closed her eyes against the wave of sensation. Encouraged, Wolverine set up a steady rhythm, sliding in and out of her faster and faster until they were both gasping. He could feel himself already close to orgasm, but he tried to hold out. He needed to make this good for her.

Rogue let her enhanced senses surge, pleasure rushing through her as Wolverine pumped in and out in an tortuously sensual rhythm. It wasn't long before she found her climax again, this time the clenching of her muscles pulling Wolverine along with her. As he came, Wolverine leaned down and bit into her breast, the animal in him seeking to remove any trace of Sabretooth's claim. Instead of scaring her, his action created an erotic combination of pain and pleasure, and Rogue cried out in ecstasy as he lapped at the drops of blood on the rapidly closing wound. For awhile, they stayed as they were, breathing heavy and reveling in the feel of one another's body.

Finally, they pulled apart. Wolverine removed the condom and discarded it, quickly returning to pull Rogue into his arms. As he held her close to his body, he felt a peace he hadn't known was possible. Rogue sighed contentedly. Neither of them spoke as they drifted off to sleep.

***

"Did you get the blankets?" Rogue asked. She frowned as she looked at their supplies. Mystique had always insisted on having a checklist for everything. Wolverine had shunned the idea and said that he was well aware of what they would need in the Canadian wilderness and he didn't need a list to remind him. She was sure they were going to forget something.

"Yeah, I got the blankets." Wolverine threw the last load of supplies into the truck they had bought for the trip. He smiled at the look of doubt on Rogue's face. She was so cute. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Come on, let's get a drink before we go, there's a bar right next door."

Rogue nodded and leaned back into his embrace. She gave their supplies one last glance and let Wolverine lead her into the bar. A few minutes later, they were both sitting at a table, beers in front of them. Wolverine took a swig of his beer and looked over the rim of his glass. His eyes had a wicked gleam in them. Rogue noticed his gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"And what may Ah ask, are *you*smiling at?"

Wolverine grinned and waggled his eyebrows playfully. Rogue blushed slightly.

"Men," she mumbled.

Wolverine laughed. He picked up his beer and was just about to take another swig, when a group of people sat down at the booth behind them. Normally, he would have ignored them. He was used to being in crowded places and could usually tune out the background noise. Then something they said caught his attention.

"So where is Jean-Paul anyway?" one of the women asked.

"Oh you know, Beaubier. He's over at the Pink Elephant."

Wolverine's eyes darkened. Rogue, who had also heard the exchange, frowned. 

"Wolvie, don't. Just let it go. What are the chances that this Jean-Paul is Gambit?"

Wolverine growled. "How many Jean-Paul Beaubiers can there be?" He clenched his hand around his bottle, threatening to smash it in his adamantium grip. "What the Hell is he doing here? Did he fucking *follow* you? Can't he take a goddamn hint?!"

"Logan—" Rogue started.

Wolverine stood up abruptly. He looked back at the group they'd over heard and leaned in close to the nearest one.

"Where is this Pink Elephant?" he demanded.

The man looked at him, and then back at Rogue who had stepped up behind him. 

"Uh, it's a couple miles west of here. Take 76 to 224, it's on the left."

Wolverine nodded, and turned to Rogue. She sighed and nodded. They turned and left the restaurant, leaving the table of strangers to stare after them. The man who had given Wolverine directions finally just shook his head.

"Damn. Jean-Paul sure knows how to pick 'em." 

The rest of the table nodded.

None of them noticed the other figure slip quietly out the door, following right behind Wolverine and Rogue.

***

Gambit swore. "When did dey leave?" He listened for a few moments. "Right."

Hanging up, Gambit urged his bike to go faster. He had to make it to this "Pink Elephant" place ahead of Rogue and Gambit. Cursing his luck Gambit sped through a stoplight. A few years ago, he'd had a night of passion with a woman named Aurora. When he'd chosen to use her twin brother's name as his alias, he'd never imagined that he would have to worry about the real Jean-Paul Beaubier showing up. What were the chances? 

Finally, Gambit saw a neon sign up ahead, proclaiming the small building next to it to be the Pink Elephant. The neon sign was itself a pink elephant, which flashed alternatively with its trunk up and then down. Gambit stared at it for a moment. There was something . . . suggestive about that sign. Shrugging that thought off, Gambit walked into the bar.

The smell of smoke hit him like a ton of bricks, and Gambit immediately reached for his own pack. As he exhaled slowly, Gambit let his red on black eyes roam over the room. It wasn't a very large club. One small room with a bar in the back right corner. Table lined the walls on either side with a few pool tables in the center. Gambit went to the bar and was surprised to find they had an excellent wine selection. Ordering a glass from the surprisingly friendly bar tender, Gambit made his way over to a table where he would have a view of the entrance. There was something nagging at him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Settling down, he waited.

By the time he was on his second glass of wine, Gambit saw Wolverine storm into the place like a bull into a china shop. Rogue walked in behind him, a resigned expression on her beautiful features. For a moment, Gambit's mind flashed back to the previous night when his hands had roamed all over that body, drawing moans of excitement from her lips. He shook his head stubbornly, chalking the warm feeling spreading to the southern parts of his body up to the two glasses of wine.

Gambit went over his plan in his mind. He would just tell them that he had come up this way to see his girlfriend. He would explain that after what had happened with Rogue, he'd been wracked with guilt and come up here to apologize to his girlfriend and make amends. After all, who's to say it wasn't true? He kicked himself mentally. Wolverine didn't strike him as the type of person to believe in coincidences. Curse his sensitive hearing and the man in the bar who'd had such a big mouth. Sighing, he made his way over to where they had just walked in. Just as he'd suspected, he didn't even have to "accidentally" bump into them.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Wolverine growled. 

"Wolverine," Gambit started.

"Um, Wolvie?" Rogue spoke up.

"Didn't you do enough damage already?"

"Look, I just came here to—" Gambit tried again.

"WOLVERINE!" Rogue snapped.

"What?" Wolverine yelled.

Rogue glared at him, but decided to let the yelling go. Instead, she looked him in the eye. Then she looked over at the bar. Then she looked him in the eye. Then she looked over at the bar. Wolverine looked confused.

"What? You want a drin—" Then he froze.

"Oh." 

Rogue followed his gaze back to the bar where two men were engaged in a kiss that would have melted the polar ice caps. She and Wolverine looked at each other again. Understanding dawned on Wolverine's face. He turned to Gambit.

"Shit."

Gambit looked at them, completely lost. Where was the tirade? What were they looking at?

"Um, like I was sayin', Wolverine, I only came up here to—"

"Don't," Wolverine interrupted. "Just forget it." He clapped a hand on Gambit's shoulder, and if Gambit hadn't been too shocked to move, he would have flinched at the unexpected gesture.

"Hey," Rogue broke in. "Why don't we have a few drinks? Ah'll be right back."

As she headed over to the bar, and Wolverine led him to a table, Gambit just shook his head in confusion. What the Hell was going on?

***

Wolverine shook his head in amusement. He'd never guessed that Gambit was gay. Then again, he reflected, the only time Gambit had ever really done anything sexual with anyone it was under Dominique's power. Even when he and rogue . . . well, it was Dominique not Rogue. 

He looked at Gambit across the table. He'd seemed uneasy ever since they'd arrived. He must not be used to receiving acceptance from other people. Personally, Wolverine couldn't care less what anyone's sexual preference was. Unless, of course, it pertained to him.

***

Gambit raised his glass to his lips. He was on his seventh glass of wine and he still felt like he was in the twilight zone. Normally, he didn't allow himself to get drunk, but with Rogue and Wolverine treating him like their favorite person in the world, he decided large amounts of alcohol were called for. 

He put his glass back on the table with a little more force than he intended. His plan had gone down the drain faster than a tornado. Wolverine and Rogue were not the least bit concerned with his explanation of why he was there. Instead, they seemed hell bent on being kind to him. Suddenly he realized Rogue had spoken.

"Oui, Chere?"

Rogue giggled. "Ah said, Ah'm flattered that you flirted with me at all, considerin'."

Gambit squinted suspiciously at her.

"Considerin' what?"

"You know," Wolverine prodded. "The gay thing."

Gambit blinked. His brain seemed to be failing him.

"Gay 'ting?"

Wolverine nodded. "If I'd known you were gay, gumbo, we could have avoided a lot of unpleasantness."

Gambit blinked again. Suddenly, understanding hit him like a sock full of quarters.

"You 'tink Gambit like men?!" he sputtered.

Rogue's eyes shone with suppressed laughter. He was so shy, it was adorable.

"Jean-Paul Beaubier, are you trying to tell us you're not gay?" she teased.

***

Jean-Paul raised his head in surprise.

"I'm not?" he asked out loud. He frowned and considered the matter carefully. The alcohol he'd been consuming for the last few hours made it considerably more difficult than it should have been. Despite what he'd just overheard, he was quite certain that he was indeed gay. 

Looking around, his eyes landed on a table a few feet away. From the accent, he guessed that the woman with the white stripe through her brown hair was the one who had spoken. Getting up, Jean-Paul Beaubier stumbled over to the table.

"Excuse me," he interrupted.

Rogue, Wolverine, and Gambit all turned to look at the new arrival. 

"Yes?" Rogue asked finally.

Jean-Paul leaned down slightly. Even drunk, he didn't quite lose the snarky attitude that was his trademark.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I'm telling you right now, Jean-Paul Beaubier is indeed, gay."

Rogue raised her eyebrows and looked over at Gambit, who had gone a ghostly shade of white. He started to get up from the table. Rogue and Wolverine turned back to the man who had just spoken. 

"So what if he is?" Rogue demanded. 

Jean-Paul looked confused at her angry tone. 

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked, irritated.

"I'll tell you what our problem is," Wolverine interrupted. "You butted in on a conversation that was none of your business."

"Yeah," Rogue agreed. "You made poor Jean-Paul so uncomfortable, he left." She gestured towards the direction Gambit had gone. "And this is one of the few places he should be comfortable."

Jean-Paul stared at them as though they'd grown another head. The alcohol in his system was giving way to his irritation.

"Wait a minute," he said calmly. He pointed in the direction Rogue had gestured. "You think his name is Jean-Paul?"

"Yes." Rogue answered.

Jean-Paul blinked.

"Jean-Paul *Beaubier*?"

"Yes," Wolverine snapped. "What the fuck is your problem?"

Jean-Paul gave them one last look and straightened up.

"His name isn't Jean-Paul Beaubier," he said finally.

Rogue and Wolverine stared at him.

"How the hell would you know?" Wolverine challenged.

Jean-Paul rolled his eyes. When he spoke, he used the tone of someone speaking to particularly slow children. 

"Because," he said slowly, "that's my name."


	10. Chapter 8

"Maybe someone hired him to keep tabs on you. You've been out of circulation for a while, people are bound to get suspicious."

Wolverine considered the suggestion as he switched lanes. He and Rogue had been driving since they'd left the bar, and they still hadn't figured out who Gambit really was, or why he'd lied. Finally, he shook his head.

"Nah. No one would have bothered integrating with the X-Men just to get to me. It would have been all surveillance recordings and information relaying." He snuck a glance at her out of the corner of his eye. "What about your mother?"

Rogue slowly turned her head to look at him.

"You think Gambit . . . was mah mother?"

Wolverine could feel his ears turning pink, but he refused to back down.

"Why not? You know she was upset when you left with me."

Rogue stared at him. In her mind she replayed the scene in the bedroom between her and Gambit.

"That. Is. Disgusting," she said.

Wolverine scowled, but let it go. His ears were still burning and he couldn't help but wonder how it was that with a look, Rogue could make him feel embarrassed about what he felt had been a perfectly logical suggestion.

"Anyway," Rogue continued finally. "Mama would have used a female character, like Storm, to gain mah trust. She's never trusted men. Takin' the form of a man, especially after the conversation Ah had with her about you, would have been pointless, and she'd know that."

Wolverine nodded in grudging agreement.

"Then who is he? And what is he really doing up here?" 

"He would have had to leave the mansion right after us to have gotten up here so quick," Rogue mused.

"He must have followed you," Wolverine muttered.

Rogue nodded. "But why? And why did he use that guy's name?"

"Jean-Paul Beaubier is a little much for it to have been a coincidence," Wolverine agreed.

"Still, the real Jean-Paul swore he had no idea who Gambit was," Rogue pointed out. She was silent for a moment.

Wolverine frowned. "Maybe they have a mutual friend. That wouldn't be too hard to find out," he sighed. He took one hand off the wheel to rub his eyes.

"You seem tired," Rogue commented.

"You know as well as I do that my healing factor keeps me from suffering any effects of sleep deprivation," Wolverine answered.

"Ah didn't mean physically," she said softly.

Wolverine looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "What did you mean?" 

"Well, you've changed a lot lately. Ah mean, when Ah met you, you were a hired gun. You didn't give a shit about me."

Wolverine raised his eyebrows. "You SHOT me."

Rogue sniffed. "Yeah, but you didn't care."

"I beg to differ," Wolverine muttered.

Rogue glared at him. "Ah meant, you didn't care about _me_."

"Hey, I cared. I helped you meditate didn't I? Helped you relax?"

Rogue shook her head. "You just did that cause you were afraid Ah was gonna pass out on the job. It was your ass you were worried about, not mine."

"For your information, I cared a great deal for your ass," Wolverine said indignantly.

Rogue couldn't help but chuckle. Then she got serious. "What Ah was trying to get at, was that your life was simple back then. Then Ah came into the picture." Rogue looked down at her lap.

Wolverine reached over and took her hand in his, keeping his eyes on the road. "Then I met you and my life meant more than working for the highest bidder."

Rogue smiled, thankful for his reassurance. She continued.

"And now you're on the way to discovering your past. It's possible that whatever we find at Alkali Lake will make a huge difference in who you are and what you want. Who knows how that will change things."

For a while, Wolverine was silent. Finally, he pulled over to the side of the road. The road they were traveling on didn't have much traffic, so they had some semblance of privacy. Rogue watched him, not saying a word. When they'd come to a complete stop, Wolverine turned in his seat to look at her.

"Listen to me," he said seriously. "No matter happens, we're stayin' together. No matter who I was then, I know who I am now, and I want you in my life."

Tears shone in Rogue's eyes. "Ah've caused you so much pain. Ah'm nothin' but a liability. First Sabretooth, then Gambit, who knows what else Ah'll bring down on you." 

"Stop thinking about yourself like that! You're a human being, not a liability. None of that was your fault, Rogue. Shit, if I hadn't brought you to Canada with me, Sabretooth never would have found you. He never would have . . ." he choked, unwilling to finish the sentence.

"That wasn't your fault," Rogue broke in sternly. "Don't you ever think that was your fault. It was a horrible experience, but Ah can handle it." She reached out and stroked a hand over his cheek. "An it's because of you Ah have that strength. Ya helped me change. Ah used to be just a lackey for mah mama." 

Wolverine resisted the urge to contradict her. He knew it was harsh to think your own parent had used you like a human weapon, but he also knew that in Rogue's situation it had been true. There was no doubt in his mind that Mystique loved Rogue, but that didn't change anything.

Rogue seemed to notice his pause. "Ah know she loves me, Wolvie. But if it weren't for you, Ah never would have become mah own person."

Wolverine watched for a few moments without saying anything. Finally, he took a deep breath and looked her in the eye.

"Look, I'm no good with words, and there's nothing I can tell you that you don't already have floating around in your head. But you are your own person, and you would have found that out with or without me. I was attracted to you because you were strong and you knew how to get a job done." He rolled his eyes at himself. "And because when I saw that little bit of vulnerability in you it kinda brought out the animal in me."

Rogue was silent for a few minutes. Finally, she smiled. Leaning forward, she relished the curious look in Wolverine's eyes before leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"Anything else bring out the animal in you?"

Wolverine slowly dragged his eyes over her form. Without his seatbelt, there was nothing holding him back. Purposefully, he slid closer to Rogue. His hand slid over her stomach to curl around her hip, his other hand moving to lift her. Her mouth covered his, tongue sliding in to explore his mouth as her legs straddled his waist. She groaned as he arched his hips, pressing his growing erection between her legs.

"God, Logan," she moaned.

Wolverine slid his mouth in a hot path down her neck and chest, nuzzling her shirt up until he could take the tip of her breast into his mouth. Rogue's hands laced through his hair, pressing his head closer and reveling in the sensations he was creating. Suddenly, she pushed him away. Both of them were breathing heavy, and Wolverine looked at her, a question evident in his eyes.

"No time," she said breathlessly. She leaned in took his mouth with her own, her hands moving quickly to free him of his pants. Wolverine didn't need a bomb to fall on his head to take the hint. With a growl, he began tearing at her clothes. She worked with equal ferocity on removing his, her amber eyes almost glowing in her excitement. Soon they were both undressed, hands roaming over one another's body, mouths locked together. Rogue gasped as she felt Wolverine plunge into her, her body stretching to accommodate him. The slight pain excited her further, urging her to break their kiss and sink her teeth into his neck. Wolverine snarled and began pounding into her in earnest, his fingers leaving small bruises on her hips as he pulled her down to meet his thrusts. Rogue could feel him getting close. Reaching out a bare hand she opened the transfer for a split second. When he roared his release she went with him, the orgasm sweeping through both of their bodies. 

For a few minutes they lay their, weakened bodies lying against one another. The bites on his neck and the bruises on her hips had already faded. Finally, they pulled apart. Rogue gave him one last long kiss before regretfully sliding off his lap. As they redressed themselves, an idea occurred to Rogue.

"Wolverine?"

"You wanna do it again? I thought you were worried about time," Wolverine smirked.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah need a phone, genius." As Wolverine snickered, Rogue narrowed her eyes. Then she smiled. Slowly, she leaned over him, her whole body disappearing into the backseat as she searched for the tiny cell phone they'd brought along. Wriggling around a little she brushed her knee between Wolverine's thighs and was rewarded with a surprised grunt.

"Now now, Wolvie," she said sternly, feeling his hands move up her thigh. "We really don't have time."

Wolverine growled and was about to pull her back into his lap, when Rogue cried out in success, raising the cell phone in triumph.

***

Mystique's face was grim as she listened to her daughter on the phone. Mastermind watched her from her place on the couch. Something about Mystique's face suggested that something was bothering her.

"I will find out what I can, daughter. Keep this phone on you." She hung up the phone and turned to Mastermind. In a few minutes, she had caught the other woman up on everything Rogue had told her.

"Is something wrong?" Mastermind inquired.

Mystique looked at her uncertainly. "I don't wish to dwell on it . . . but I suspect Rogue is having sex with Wolverine."

Mastermind chuckled. "My love, you've known that since she came here to talk."

Mystique scowled. "Yes, but I did not expect her to call me directly after." 

Mastermind refrained from asking how Mystique knew her daughter had just had sex. Instead, she turned to the matter at hand.

"What did Rogue want you to find out?"

Her question seemed to snap Mystique into action.

"Get on the phone. Find out everything you can about this man called Gambit," she said in her usual all-business tone.

Mastermind, who had risen off the couch to follow Mystique's request, froze in sudden realization. She slowly turned her head to face Mystique, an expression very much like fear etched across her face.

"Who?" she whispered.

Mystique looked at her sharply, alerted that something was wrong by the tone in her lover's voice.

"Gambit," she said slowly.

"Is his real name Remy LeBeau?" Mastermind asked hurriedly.

Mystique narrowed her eyes. "He claimed to be Jean-Paul Beaubier, but as it turns out he was lying." She thought for a moment. "Rogue says he has unusual eyes. Red on black."

Mastermind's eyes widened. "Dear God. No, it can't be," she whispered.

Mystique snapped to attention. "What is it?"

"London."

"What about London?"

Mastermind's eyes got a faraway look in them. "It was years ago. I was hired by a man called Archade. He wanted . . . he wanted me to frame someone for a series of murders."

Mystique rushed to sit next to Mastermind. "Martinique, tell me what happened."

"I didn't know. I didn't know what Arcade had really done. He hired me to use my powers to frame Wolverine and I agreed. I didn't find out what his motives really were until later. Then I found out he'd killed his own lover. He wanted me to use my powers to frame Wolverine because he had convinced himself Logan was the one who killed her - not himself. When I found out what he'd done I severed our deal. Wolverine and I met and came to terms with one another. Nothing more was said about it and then he left London."

"Martinique," Mystique said gently. "What does this have to do with Gambit?"

Martinique raised her eyes to meet those of her lovers. "One of the women who was killed was named Alexandra Davies . . ."

***

Rogue tucked the small phone into her cleavage. Wolverine watched her like a hawk, his hungry eyes following the phone's trail.

"Mama's gonna see what she can find out." She noticed Wolverine's gaze and smirked at him. She took a few minutes to slowly and deliberately straightened her shirt out and made a show of checking to make sure the outline of the tiny cell phone could not be seen.

Wolverine growled and tore his eyes away from her. He'd created a monster.

"Well, you might wanna take the opportunity to get some sleep. We've got a while to go before we get to Alkali Lake."

***

Aurora sighed happily as she slammed the door to her brother's apartment behind her. Flinging her purse onto the couch, she headed for the refrigerator. Her movements were already getting clumsy and she clinked several things together in an effort to remove the bottle of wine from its cool resting place. She removed a glass from the cupboard and was just attempting to line the mouth of the bottle up with the lip of the glass when she became aware of a presence behind her.

"Helping ourselves our we?" a sarcastic voice asked, right next to her ear.

Aurora shrieked and dropped the bottle of wine, which almost seemed to float back up to the counter as her brother used his superhuman speed to catch it before it hit the ground. Whipping around she glared into the stony face of her twin brother.

"Jean-Paul, you bastard! How many times have I warned you not to sneak up on me like that!" 

Jean-Paul's eye twitched slightly. Slowly, he took a step forward, forcing Aurora to back up into the fridge.

"And how many times have I told you, dear sister, not to let yourself in to my apartment?" he asked quietly.

Aurora stared at him. In her slightly inebriated state, she hadn't noticed how irritated her brother was until just now. For the first time since she'd arrived, Aurora took the time to really look at her brother. As her eyes took in his bare chest and loose blue jeans, Aurora noticed that his zipper was undone and suddenly it dawned on her.

"Jean-Paul! Do you have a _man_ in your room?!" Her eyes lit up as she reveled in her chance to torture her brother.

Jean-Paul glared at her, but kept his calm. "Just because you're not getting any, doesn't mean everyone has to go without."

Aurora pouted. "That was not nice."

Jean-Paul rolled his eyes. "Well, neither is trying to steal someone's identity. Cry me a river, then build a bridge and get over it."

"Someone tried to steal your identity?" Aurora asked. The alcohol was starting to leave her in all the excitement and her curiosity was piqued.

"Yeah, some demon-eyed bastard. Don't even get me started on his fashion sense," Jean-Paul muttered.

Aurora's eyes got a dreamy look in them. "I knew a man with eyes like a demon once. Red on black." She giggled. "They glowed while we were—" 

In a flash of superhuman speed, Jean-Paul was in front of her, his hands grasping her shoulders and Aurora shrieked again. 

"What did his eyes look like?!" he demanded.

"Dammit, Jean-Paul, I _just _asked you not to—"

"What is his name!" Jean-Paul snarled.

Aurora stopped complaining and looked into his eyes in confusion. "His name was Remy LeBeau. I think he called himself Gambit." 

A slow smile slid across Jean-Paul's face. 

"Leave," he said abruptly. Turning around, he began taking purposeful strides towards his bedroom door.

"But, Jean-_Paul_, I wanted—"

"Go!" he called back over his shoulder.

Stalking over to the couch, Aurora grabbed her purse and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. In Jean-Paul's bedroom, there was a soft chuckle.

"I thought she'd never leave," Quicksilver commented. He frowned as Jean-Paul began getting dressed. "Where are you going?"

"She fucked him. She fucked the guy who used my name," Jean-Paul's voice was muffled as he pulled a shirt on over his head.

"Hmph, lucky guy," Quicksilver muttered.

Jean-Paul froze. Slowly, he pulled the shirt back over his head, letting it hang in his grip. For a long minute, he contemplated his naked companion. Quicksilver let the sheet slide down a little farther, and Jean-Paul sighed.

"All right," he gave in, dropping the shirt to the floor and unfastening his jeans. He smirked. "But we gotta make this quick. I'm going manhunting.

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long since the last update. There didn't seem to be much interest in continuing the story. Let me know if you guys are still enjoying what we're doing. There's one more chapter and then an epilogue after this, so if we see a lot of interest, we'll have the next chapter up in about a week. Probably Wednesday.

Jenny & Kazi


	11. Chapter 9

Gambit exhaled deeply, the cigarette smoke curling away from his lips to swirl in the freezing wind. The cold was chilling him to the bone, but he made no move to tighten his coat as he watched Rogue and Wolverine drive up to the abandoned military facility. Part of him ached to run down and warn them. No, not them. Her. Rogue.

Despite her devotion to the murderer Wolverine, Gambit had never been the type of man to allow harm to come to a woman. Regardless of whether they deserved it or not, Remy LeBeau was too much of a gentleman to hurt a lady. Shaking his head, he called up memories of Rogue, her feline eyes lit up with rage as she attacked him, her dismissal of him when Wolverine walked in to find them entangled in a lover's embrace on her bed. He thought of Alexandra, and the horrific circumstances surrounding her death. This had to be done.

As he watched the couple enter the building, he raised the two way radio to his lips. His fingers hesitated over the call button for a split second before he steeled himself to press it.

"Dey're here."

There was no response other than a muffled "received" on the other end, and Gambit charged the device, allowing it to disintegrate in a tiny explosion which was quickly lost to the fierce Canadian winds.

As he was about to turn away, images of what Kroker might have in mind for Rogue flickered through his mind. Stopping, he cast one last look at the facility. This was it, he thought. The decision had to be made now. It was too late, he scolded himself. Just walk away. A voice in his head taunted him that it was never too late. In one fleeting moment, the Cajun Prince of Thieves made his choice . . . and walked away.

***

Wolverine and Rogue both entered the facility slowly and carefully, noses twitching and searching for any scent that would alert them of another's presence. Finding nothing, they ventured further inside. Wolverine's mind raced as he struggled to find something, anything, that would give him some clue about what happened here. The key to his lost memory. As he wandered into another room, Rogue watched him go. Shaking of the urge to follow him, she let him go his own way, choosing to wander into the room that opened up on the other side. She knew Wolverine had to concentrate if he was going to recover his memories. Besides, she figured, some things were best experienced in private.

***

Walking into the other room, Rogue looked around at all the cabinets. Searching through them, she turned up nothing. The middle of the room was occupied by a large table, covered in dust. Shrugging, she moved into the next room. It was pretty much the same as all the others.

"Didn't ya'll ever get the urge for a change of scenery?" she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, Rogue's ears perked up. Her supersensitive hearing screamed at her that someone else was in the next room. Body tensed in preparation for a fight, Rogue moved into the next room. There it was again, a sound just to her left. Approaching the direction of the noise carefully, Rogue wondered if the rooms all connected, and it may just be Wolverine approaching from a different direction. Just as she was about to call out to him, Rogue's eyes widened. A scent wafted to her nose, a medicinal scent like a hospital mixed with something else. Realization slammed into Rogue, just as a hulking figure moved into the light and terror choked off any attempt to scream. In one earth-shattering second, Rogue watched as Sabretooth straightened up to his full seven feet.

"Scream for me," he whispered.

***

Wolverine suppressed a growl of frustration. Nothing. Not a damned spark of a memory. He glared around the room as if accusing it of deliberately hiding his past. Shaking it off, he stalked into the next room. At first, it seemed the same as any other, but then Wolverine's eyes caught the far wall. Unlike the others, it seemed to be made of glass. Slowly, Wolverine walked over for a closer inspection. Before he could reach it, his keen hearing picked up the sound of a body hitting the floor.

"ROGUE!" he roared. 

His adrenaline raced through his system as he spun around to run in the direction of the noise. Before he could move an inch, the sounds of shattering glass broke the silence. Wolverine had just enough time to turn and see a large robotic head looking at him from behind the space where the window had been, before a giant metallic hand reached out and wrapped around him. He howled in fury as it pulled him from the room.

***

Tears of fear streamed from Rogue's eyes as Sabretooth's body knocked her to the ground. The memory of her rape shot to the forefront of her mind and for a minute she was lost, unable to tell what was happening now and what had happened then. Sabretooth leaned down and inhaled deeply, relishing the scent of her terror. He gave her a toothy grin as he noticed her eyes. 

"Love the eyes, girlie," he sneered. "Glad to see it was good for you, too."

Rogue gasped as his hand closed around her throat. He leaned down even further, until his lips brushed her ear when he spoke.

"Feel familiar?" he crooned

Rogue's face turned red as her eyes rolled back into her head. All hope of using her powers against her attacker was gone, as she found herself held down under his bodysuit-clad form. She was trapped in her worst nightmare, all rational thought eradicated as she felt his clawed hands move down her body.

"NON!"

Sabretooth's head jerked up and he eased his grip on Rogue's neck in surprise as a Cajun accent spoke up from the doorway. Before he could recover from the shock, a boot caught the giant in the chest, sending him flying off of Rogue's body. An series of explosions flew at him, forcing Sabretooth to raise his hands to protect his face. Rogue fought to get past her terror-induced inaction and struggled to get farther away from him. She moved towards the sound of the voice, towards the source of the explosions. 

Gambit knelt down and quickly slid an arm around her, helping her to stand. Without hesitating, he placed his hand against Rogue's cheek. In her heightened state of panic, Rogue's powers flared up, stopping when Gambit quickly jerked his hand away. Rogue straightened as Gambit's fury and strength flowed into her, pushing her fear away in the rush of emotion. She looked into his eyes as his memories swarmed around her head. Firmly pushing them away, Rogue locked them into the depths of her mind, her head clearing as she finally understood exactly who her savior was.

Any conversation was cut off, as Sabretooth howled and charged. Gambit and Rogue sprang apart. Quickly, he hurled another barrage of explosions at Sabretooth, trying to keep the larger man off guard. Rogue watched as Sabretooth stumbled. The world seemed to slow down around her as she let Gambit's clear-headed confidence sweep through her. Her eyes flashed as she dove for Sabretooth's hunched form, her hands going straight to his face. With every ounce of her being, she concentrated on his strength, felt it flowing into her. Mental blocks slammed into place as she fought to keep his memories of coming through the transfer. After a few seconds, she could feel them stop, only the strength flowing into her now. As she felt him fall to his knees, Rogue pulled back, leaning down to brace her hands on her knees. Gambit slipped a knife out from inside his coat. He moved forward, prepared to cut Sabretooth's head off, but Rogue held up a hand.

"No," she said hoarsely. 

Gambit stopped, looking up at her.

"Ah don't want him to die. Not yet." She looked through glazed eyes at the beast who had nearly cost her her mind and her life. "Later. Ah want him to suffer first."

Gambit nodded, slowly replacing his knife.

For a second they both stood there, their ears ringing in the aftermath of their fight. Finally, Rogue looked up at Gambit.

"Ah don't believe Wolverine killed—"

"Don say it, Chere," Gambit interrupted. He took a deep breath. "Gambit don wanna hear it."

Rogue looked at him silently for a moment. "Why did you help me?"

Gambit snorted. "T'ought you'd have all de information y' needed in y' head now."

Rogue shook her head slowly. "Ah don't look at memories unless Ah'm invited. The only reason Ah saw anything at all was because you were projecting when Ah touched you."

Gambit sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Gambit tried to convince himself dat it wasn't just de Wolverine who deserved to be punished. It worked too."

"Why did you help me?" Rogue asked again. 

Gambit looked her in the eye. "Let's just say, 'tieves don trust anyone."

Rogue smiled. Suddenly, she swore she heard a crash from the other end of the facility. Her eyes widened. 

"Wolverine!" she said, panicked. 

Turning, she moved to leave – and froze.

"Hello, my dear."

"Kroker!" Rogue gasped. Her eyes narrowed. "It was you. You hired Gambit. You . . . she choked on the words as she gestured back towards Sabretooth. "You brought him back," she whispered.

Kroker smiled and nodded.

Rogue's hands clenched into fists. "What are you doing here? You already failed, Gambit broke your bargain!"

Kroker chuckled. "Child, you misunderstand. Gambit was not hired to kill you, or Wolverine. He was hired to lead me to you."

Rogue turned to look at Gambit, a war of emotions on her face. She'd seen images in his head of Alexandra Davies, knew he believed Wolverine murdered her. She'd known he was here to get revenge. But Kroker?

Gambit returned her gaze, unblinking. "I changed my mind about you."

"Yes," Kroker agreed. He smiled as Sabretooth groggily stood up and, snarling, moved to stand behind Rogue and Gambit.

"You see," Kroker continued, grinning at Gambit. "Mad scientists don't trust anyone either."

***

Wolverine struggled in the Sentinel's grasp. His claws unsheathed and he tried to twist around to drive them into the hand of the sentinel. The Sentinel tightened its grip, stopping all movement and making Wolverine grateful for his adamantium laced skeleton. He growled as the pressure cut off his air supply. He was just starting to see stars when suddenly the metal hand around him shook, as something rocketed into the giant robot. The vice-like grip eased up, dropping Wolverine to the ground. He shook his head to clear it as his healing factor raced to keep him from feeling the effects of oxygen deprivation. 

A resounding thud, told him the Sentinel had been hit again, and Wolverine looked up to see a man propelling himself through the air at a blurring speed. He hit the robot again, and this time the Sentinel began to topple over. Wolverine leapt off the ground, and threw himself into the metallic leg, just as the other man hit it again. The Sentinel fell to the ground with a resounding crash. In seconds, Wolverine had sprinted to the head of the robot, and used his claws to sever the head. The robot stopped moving.

"Nice of you to join in."

Wolverine snapped around to look at the stranger.

"Who the Hell are you?" he demanded, claws still extended.

Jean-Paul gave him a critical once over before answering.

"Jean-Paul Beaubier. Remember me?"

Realization dawned on Wolverine as his mind cleared and his adrenaline slowed. "The guy Gambit was impersonating."

Jean-Paul nodded. "Where is this Gambit, anyway?" he asked looking around.

Wolverine growled. "He's here?"

"Are you always this observant?" Jean-Paul asked, sarcastically. Wolverine glared at him and he sighed. "Yes, he's here."

"Rogue," Wolverine said suddenly. 

As he took off at a sprint, Jean-Paul threw up his hands. Taking off, he grabbed Wolverine and hurtled them both up and back through the window Wolverine had been dragged through, putting him down when they reached the top. Wolverine nodded his thanks and wordlessly, they both ran in the direction Rogue had gone.

Suddenly, Wolverine's nose twitched as his eyes glazed over.

"Sabretooth," he ground out.

"Who?" Jean-Paul asked, bewildered. 

Wolverine didn't answer, but he didn't have to. Jean-Paul looked ahead and through a doorway he could see a young woman and the man who'd stolen his name standing in front of a man who, amazing as it may seem, looked even more beastly than Wolverine. The way they were staring at something in front of them alerted Jean-Paul that something was wrong. Before he could warn Wolverine, the other man burst into the room.

***

Gambit's kinetic sense was the only thing that saved him and Rogue from being skewered. Grabbing Rogue, Gambit threw them both to the side, cushioning Rogue's fall with his own body. In shock, they both watched as an enraged Wolverine pierced Sabretooth's heart with one set of claws, the other one going through his neck. It was seemed like seconds, Sabretooth's head had been cut off, Wolverine continuing to mutilate the body. Another man, who had run in behind him, froze when he saw Kroker.

"Wonderful," he muttered.

Gambit looked down at Rogue, who was watching Wolverine pulled his claws out of the remains of Sabretooth's carcass. 

"I'm sorry, Chere," he whispered. "Gambit know you wanted to do it yourself."

Rogue shook her head without taking her eyes off the body. "Ah can live with it. As long as Sabretooth doesn't."

"Wolverine," a voice cut in.

Wolverine froze, the berserker rage beginning to ebb away. Breathing heavy, he stood up and turned to face the speaker. When he saw Kroker, his eyes narrowed.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Why getting my revenge," Kroker replied.

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" Wolverine snapped. Beside him, Jean-Paul remained silent. Things were getting a lot weirder than he'd bargained for. It was best to just observe at this point.

Kroker's eyes took on an eerie light as he smiled. "Revenge," he whispered. He took a small step closer and Wolverine tensed, bloody claws held ready. "You and your miserable partner destroyed my life. Destroyed my work."

Jean-Paul figured at this point that he really didn't need to observe any more. He was just about to use his superspeed to take out the crazy man, when a rumbling heralded the arrival of a new threat. The walls around them collapsed under the weight of the headless Sentinel he and Wolverine had taken out.

"Wonderful," Jean-Paul said again.

Wolverine watched in disbelief as the Sentinel stopped beside Dr. Kroker.

"That's impossible," he mumbled.

"No," Dr. Kroker said gleefully. "You see, Wolverine, you cannot destroy my Sentinel. You can run, but you won't get far." He cast a fleeting glance at Gambit and Jean-Paul. "Not even your new friends can help you now. You'll stay here." His voice lowered to a whisper. "You'll be my new experiments. I'll start a new practice."

Wolverine growled and moved to attack the Sentinel, but a cackle from Kroker stopped him short.

"You can't destroy it, Wolverine. Even if you tried, I will command it to fire on your beloved Rogue. I know it won't kill her, but it will hurt a great deal. And you'll never get out of here in time to save all of your lives anyway. Perhaps, if you're a good little mutant, I won't experiment on your mate. I'll just kill her," he laughed.

"Over my dead body."

Kroker stopped laughing as the Sentinel shimmered and disappeared.

"What—?"

Mystique and Mastermind stepped into the room. Mystique held an odd device in her hand and Mastermind was smiling.

"How? Where's my Sentinel?" Kroker babbled.

"Your Sentinel is destroyed, Kroker," Mastermind informed him. "What you saw just now was simply a trick of the mind." She grinned. "An illusion if you will."

"That's not possible," Kroker choked. "The Sentinel cannot be destroyed. Even if you cut its head off . . ."

It was Mystique's turn to smile as she held up her device. "In addition to releasing the mutants you held in captivity, my daughter also stole your Sentinel blueprints from your computer. Very clever putting the main switchboard in the ankle of the robot." She smirked. "A robot with an Achilles heel."

"No," Kroker whispered. He fell to his knees. Wordlessly, Mystique walked up to stand in front of him. Removing a gun from her belt, her form shimmered as she changed her form to Sabretooth's furry visage. Kroker's mouth worked soundlessly as she raised the gun.

"You tried to use my daughter's rapist to destroy her," she said quietly. "It's only fitting that you meet your end the same way."

The shot echoed through the complex as the last of the villains surrendered to death.

***

Gambit's eyes were steady as he looked at the Wolverine. The murderer was standing not ten feet away, watching as Rogue embraced Mystique and Mastermind. It was a happy reunion, and Wolverine seemed loathe to disrupt it. Gambit's hands slowly reached into his coat pocket to finger the deck of playing cards he always kept with him. It would be so easy. So easy to charge the deck and send the explosives hurtling towards Alexandra's killer. No, he thought to himself. Not here, not now. His perfect revenge was already ruined. Kroker was out of the picture and Wolverine wasn't an enemy that could be taken down without a plan. He released his cards and withdrew his hand from his coat. He would wait. He would—

Suddenly, Gambit's train of thought was cut off as something hit him hard from behind. His kinetic senses didn't even have a chance to register the movement, as Jean-Paul hit him at superspeed, sending him flying across the room. In seconds, Rogue was at Gambit's side and Wolverine had put himself between the two men.

"What the Hell is your problem, Jean-Paul?!" he shouted.

Jean-Paul glared at Gambit. "That's for taking advantage of my sister."

Gambit groaned. He'd always suspected God hated him, but this was just too much.

"Merde, mon ami. Y' sister's a grown woman."

"She's sick!" Jean-Paul insisted. He didn't really feel like pointing out to all these strangers that Aurora had a split personality. Aurora may have slept with Gambit willingly, but he was betting Jeanne-Marie was quite upset about it. He turned to Wolverine.

"And what's more, how is that any of your business? You came here to get answers to your past, I came here to defend my sister. What the hell makes you—"

"How did you know why I came here?" Wolverine asked abruptly.

Jean-Paul counted to ten. If he got interrupted one more time, someone was going to pay dearly for it. 

"Why else would you be at Alpha Flight's old headquarters?" he asked patiently.

Wolverine's mouth worked soundlessly. Alpha Flight. Weapon X. The government. 

Jean-Paul noticed his look of concentration. "Try the basement," he suggested. "That's where they—"

Wolverine was already off and running. Jean-Paul threw up his hands. "I give up. Who cares what else I was going to say. That's what you get for helping cranky beastmen."

Rogue smiled. She walked away from Gambit, who had gotten to his feet without her help. Gambit watched her approach the other man and decided this would be the perfect chance for him to leave. Just as he was about to make his exit, Mastermind stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"We need to talk, Gambit," she said quietly. "I have a confession you should hear."

Seeing the serious look in her eyes and sensing the guilt radiating off of her, Gambit nodded. Together, he and Mastermind followed Mystique out of the room. 

"Thank you for helping Wolverine, Jean-Paul," Rogue said, stepping up to stand beside him. Almost as an after thought, she added, "Ah don't suppose you're a professional superhero."

"Not anymore," Jean-Paul said suspiciously. "Why?"

Rogue casually shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing. It's just Ah happen to know of a team that's hiring . . ."


	12. Epilogue

Colossus was on his way to the gym to work out when the doorbell rang. Sighing, he draped his towel around his neck and walked to the front door. When he opened it, he saw a man of about 5'11" 185 lbs. His black hair was so black it nearly shone silver. 

"Can I help you?" Colossus asked politely.

Jean-Paul took in Colossus' well-built form, clad only in a pair of shorts and a towel around his neck. When Rogue had asked him to take a "message" to the X-Men explaining to them that she and Wolverine would not be returning, opting instead to start a new life of their own in Canada, Jean-Paul had known she was hoping he would join the team. And even though he had no intention of being a Wolverine/Rogue replacement, a change of scenery was always nice. Now, seeing the X-Men's taste in recruits, he was starting to be glad he decided to give it a try. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is this Freaks Fighting for Freedom Anonymous?" Jean-Paul asked dryly. 

Colossus smiled slowly. In a flash, his body began the transformation. Seconds later, he was encased in his organic metal form, his height going from 6'6" to 7' 5". 

"Why, yes. I suppose it is. Would you like to make something of it?"

Jean-Paul's mouth, which had fallen open during Colossus' transformation, snapped shut. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and tried to calm down. Thank you God, he though silently. Finally, opening his eyes, he gave Colossus a wicked grin.

"Call me Northstar."

Colossus looked pleasantly surprised. Nodding, he opened the door and gestured for Jean-Paul to enter. As they walked to the Professor's office, Colossus looked at their new arrival. 

"Northstar. That's an interesting code name, how did you come upon it?"

Northstar smiled, giving Colossus another once-over. "Let's just say, I lead people in a whole new direction."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If anyone would like to do a spin off of our series, send us your idea and we'll look it over. If we like what you've got, we'll give you permission and maybe even put your story on our website!


End file.
